A Fairy's Adventure
by jasminedazz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fairy Girl'. Yui's mentor Saishono informs her in her inner world that she needs to get four keys that will help her complete her individual forms and finish her advanced training but she also says the keys will test her according to the qualities they represent. Will Yui be able to get the keys? What fate awaits her and everyone else? Read to find out
1. Prologue

**I know I am VERY late in releasing this much awaited sequel but I'm glad to say you guys don't have to wait anymore and the sequel to my FT fanfic is here! :D  
Thanks to all my readers who wanted this sequel and to the readers who are new to the story not reading the previous story won't leave you reeling as to what will happen in this story but if you read the previous story you will understand the emotions the characters go through better ^^  
SO let's not dawdle any further and here is the first installment of the story enjoy!**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

A slow grin spread on the prisoner's face as he saw his guards leave for their shift. He turned himself into shadows and created a shadow duplicate of himself and placed a bit of his aura into the duplicate he created. The shadow duplicate smiled eerily.

"Perfect…the first part of my plan has been smoothly carried out" he said.

"I shall take care of the rest you can leave" the duplicate spoke.

The man nodded and left in his shadow form with his duplicate smirking at the escape. The guards who came for the next shift noticed absolutely nothing as a shadow slinked past them.

"_To think I've been reduced to such a state…I will get my revenge"_

Once outside the man made a part of his shadow break off. The broken aura pulsated.

"You will go and fuse with my daughter. You will control her subconscious and get her close to that girl so that her powers will be left in their current state. I will recover soon and return to take my revenge…buy me some time till then" the man ordered his aura and left in the opposite direction.

The aura flew past trees in immense speed till it reached the girl it was supposed to fuse with. Without the knowledge of the man standing next to the girl it fused in completely with her subconscious.

"Hime sama we need to get back" the man said hoping he could persuade her.

"Yes we need to get back…and I have some important work to finish" the girl said her eyes flashing purple.

Though the man was surprised she had agreed quickly he did nothing but nod and follow the girl.

-2 years later at the guild-

"_This was where I could find her" _the girl thought to herself with the man standing behind her. Then she noticed a boy with pink hair with his hands engulfed in fire standing ready to fight a girl with long black hair and flaming wings with her hands also encased in fire.

"_That should be the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail and she must be Yui Fayette. I finally found you…"_

"Hime sama what is the work that you need to do?" he questioned.

"Don't question me. Just follow my orders like you're supposed to" the girl said her eyes flashing purple beneath her hood.

The man though surprised at her behavior showed no signs of talking back, "yes Hime sama".

Suddenly Yui had fainted.

"Yui…shit she fainted" Natsu said carrying the girl into the infirmary. Another boy with raven hair entered the guild hall just when Natsu was taking her to the infirmary.

"HELP NEEDED!" Natsu screamed. A young girl of about fourteen with blue hair immediately came to see what was wrong. She checked Yui's head first and smiled,

"Nothing to worry, Yui nee is just in her inner world" she said smiling at everyone. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez why doesn't she give a warning before fainting like that" Natsu said sulking, the others giggled at his childishness. The boy who had entered sat beside her bed holding her hand in his.

The girl noticed the boy had a tender smile on his face and her eyes narrowed.

"_Inner world…so that was how she unlocked her true powers…I can't let her get anymore stronger" _

"Hime sama what are we doing here?" the man next to her questioned.

"I said don't question me" the girl lashed out and narrowed her eyes at the sleeping Yui. The man went quiet after her outburst.

A small ball of purple energy formed in the girl's hand. She broke it into many tiny micro particles and sent it into Yui's body. Since the particles weren't visible to the naked human eye no one noticed the particles entering Yui's body.

The girl narrowed her eyes willing Yui to wake up to see if her spell had worked or not.

-In the infirmary-

Yui woke up feeling strangely tired. The girl outside watched as Yui smiled at the boy sitting next to her.

"Gray" she said smiling with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"_So his name was Gray" _the girl thought looking at the two of them.

Gray was sitting next to her with a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome back beautiful" he said smiling and squeezing her hand. She blushed,

"Thanks Gray"

The two teenagers walked back into the guild hall hand in hand. The girl tightened her fist and frowned,

"_Did the spell not work?"_

"Want to finish the fight Yui?" Natsu questioned. Yui shook her head forcing a smile,

"Not today Natsu, maybe another day"

Gray noticed that she was forcing herself to smile at him and he carried her bridal style out. The girl watching from outside smirked seeing through Yui's strained smile.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Yui asked turning a little pink. Gray said nothing and walked out without a word with her in his arms. Yui was a little shocked that he said nothing.

When they both reached the grassy area close to the guild Gray made her sit down.

"What did that lady tell you? Why do you look so tired?" he asked. Yui sighed,

'_So this was what that was'_ she thought to herself before smiling at him.

The girl frowned, _"what lady is he talking about?"_

Not knowing that they were being watched Yui explained everything Saishono had told her in detail. Gray's eyes were becoming wider with every word she said.

"_Keys to summon dragons?"_ the girl thought her lips forming a tight line.

"That lady really does not have any idea on what those tests are?" Gray said looking suspicious. Yui shook her head,

"That's what she told me"

Gray sighed,

"First Minikui and now a quest for finding keys to summon dragons and not to mention each key having its own test, you seem to have a knack for trouble Yui"

Yui held his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Gray, nothing will happen to me, I have a lot of people around me who care about me, I have you by my side Gray, I don't need anything more than this"

Gray smiled tenderly at her and she smiled back.

The two teenagers stood to go back to the guild and she suddenly winced in pain.

"Yui what's wrong?" Gray asked growing concerned. Yui shook her head,

"I don't know Gray, ever since I woke up I feel strangely tired like I have been training for a month without food or sleep" Gray frowned.

"_My spell will never fail it has worked beautifully" _ the girl thought to herself smirking, _"and that was quite a lot of information I know…I have to act fast"_

"Then it's best if you go back home and sleep for today" Gray said to her.

"_That's right sleep, keep feeling tired and leave your elements in their current state"_

Yui nodded and Gray carried her back to the guild to tell Danzo and Ushina what had happened but she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"_That's right, I will make sure from today that you don't strengthen your elements any further because could mean trouble for me. You will not complete your individual forms Yui…I will make sure of that"_

The girl watched Yui and Gray enter the guild before walking away. The man followed her looking confused.

"_Yui Fayette you will pay for what you did to my father. I will break you right from the inside and destroy you"._

"Hime sama…"

"Our work here has ended for today. From tomorrow I will be leaving at dawn and will be back only at night or I might not come back at all till my work is over. You will make sure everything stays as it was at home. I do not want you following me all around as it will be a hassle for me to achieve my goal. I might make you investigate few things later on and you will meet me at the place and time I specify but that will come later. For now you will do as ordered. Is that understood?" the girl asked her eyes flashing purple beneath her hood.

The man was confused at the girl's strange behavior but nodded.

"I will do as you wish Hime sama".

The man followed the girl back to their mansion. She dismissed him and went into her room,

"Looks like I have a lot to accomplish in a short time" she thought to herself sighing and falling on the bed before sleeping soundly…

* * *

**BANG! There ends the prologue :3  
So…what is going to happen to our beloved Fairy Tail? Keep reading the story to find out ;)  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	2. The Two Newcomers

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far ^^  
Have fun ^^**

* * *

The birds chirped loudly and the sun shone brightly making Yui yawn and open her sleepy eyes. She sat up and stretched before smiling contently.

"What a beautiful morning" she whispered to herself as she looked out of the window and went to stand next to it. To her surprise she saw Gray stand below and grin at her. Her eyes widened,

"Morning sleepyhead" he said chuckling. She pouted,

"Give me twenty minutes, I'll be out" she replied back and quickly entered the washroom to shower and change her clothes.

"Yui aren't you going to have your breakfast?" Ushina called out keeping the plate on the table.

"Coming Mama" Yui called out as she closed her bedroom door and came downstairs.

"Morning Mama Papa" she said smiling brightly as she hugged both of them.

Danzo hugged her back and kissed her forehead,

"Morning sweetheart"

Yui ate her breakfast as quickly as she could and hurried out. Ushina raised an eyebrow,

"What's the hurry sweetheart?" she asked.

Yui tiptoed and whispered in Ushina's ear that Gray was waiting outside for her. Ushina giggled and nodded. Danzo raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Ushina said in a singsong voice as Yui went out her cheeks pink. Gray met her halfway out and the two walked together hand in hand towards the guild.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wound his arm around her waist as they walked towards the guild.

-Half an hour later-

The couple soon reached the guild and walked through the guild hall doors. Lucy and Levy waved to her as soon as they saw her,

"Yu chan!"

Yui smiled and waved back. Gray saw Natsu and the two of them walked in opposite directions with Yui walking towards the girls and Gray walked towards Natsu. Yui soon joined the two excited girls,

"Hello Lu chan Levy chan" she said greeting them.

The boys were already engaged in their usual brawl and the girls were giggling amongst themselves listening to Lucy talking about her landlady's weird ways. Yui felt a flutter and closed her eyes and concentrated. She had just learned the way to go to her inner world without losing her conscious.

-In her inner world-

"_You're slacking off Yui" Saishono said disapprovingly as soon as Yui entered. Yui grinned sheepishly,_

"_I just enter and you start Saishono. I was just taking a little break" Yui said scratching the back of her head._

_Saishono sighed, _

"_You have to master integrating your elements. You can only integrate ice and earth skillfully. You need to learn to integrate the others too. Your elemental attacks at Minikui gave you that much damage only because you hadn't mastered integrating your elements" she said frowning._

_Yui stepped up to her and straightened her frown lines,_

"_Don't frown and destroy that pretty face of mine. You look a lot like me you know?" Yui said giggling, Saishono giggled despite herself._

_Yui grinned happy that Saishono returned to her good spirits._

"_I'll train to master integrating them I promise. Please don't worry yourself alright?" _

_Saishono smiled at her and nodded. Yui smiled back and left her inner world._

-Back at the guild-

When Yui opened her eyes she saw Lucy and Levy staring at her frowning. She blinked in confusion,

"What happened?" she asked looking confused.

"Yu chan is back minna" Levy said. A collective sigh of relief could be heard.

"Warn us ahead will you Yui! We were worried when you didn't respond even when Natsu threw a flaming chair at your head"

"Natsu did what" Yui said her voice dangerously low and stared at Natsu her eyes narrowed. Lucy and Levy smirked, Natsu seemed pale.

"I aimed it at ice princess not you Yui. He was the one who deflected it to you" he said pointing at Gray.

It was Gray's turn to turn pale, "what the hell Natsu stop lying"

"You wanna go ice princess?"

"You bet flame brain"

The two stood head butting and Yui got up from her stool a dangerous aura around her. She walked towards the two and hit them in the head with her fists covered in fire and ice.

"OW BLOODY HELL" Natsu said holding his head,

"Damn it when did you learn to conjure two different elements separately" Gray said rubbing his head.

"Oh some time ago" Yui said smirking "and you Natsu if you two dare to throw anything at me again I will pull your brains out" she warned her eyes ablaze.

The two boys hugged each other on the floor their faces white. She turned satisfied and walked back to the bar a bright smile on her face. The others seemed vary,

"She could easily pass of as the next Erza or Mira" people murmured.

"Ehehe that was something Yu chan" Lucy said an awkward smile on her face.

Yui grinned, "I know right"

The girls started their small talk again with Lucy narrating what had happened at one of the dates Natsu had taken her to. Yui frowned as she thought Saishono had said earlier.

_"Integrating my elements…"_

The guild hall doors opened and a cloaked figure stepped through. Everyone turned towards the newcomer.

The figure removed the hood to reveal a beautiful girl with dark blue hair and honey colored eyes.

"Woah…she is pretty"

Voices murmured all around her. She smiled brightly and walked towards Mira.

"Hello Mira san I want to join the guild. Can I have the guild stamp stamped on me?" she asked her smile bright. Mira smiled back,

"Of course if Master approves I will. He is in his room upstairs go ahead and talk to him"

The girl looked surprised but quickly turned it into a smile.

"Alright"

She came back down a few minutes later and smiled at Mira again,

"Master approved me to be a recruit. Please stamp me" she said smiling; Mira was surprised that she came down quite quickly but she said nothing and took out the stamp.

"Where do you want it?" she asked.

The girl removed her cloak to reveal her wearing a black and red midriff top and a black miniskirt with thigh high boots. Her back length dark blue hair was loose and fell in waves. She really was very pretty. She flicked her hair smiling as she pointed to the left lower side of her stomach.

"Here"

Mira nodded and stamped her where she wanted it. The mark glowed black and came out grey in color.

"This is the first time we have had a member with a mark of this color" Makarov thought frowning and watching from above.

The entire guild erupted and welcomed the new girl.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage and also part of fairy tail what's your name?" Lucy asked kindly,

The girl had a smile as she looked at Lucy,

"My name is Miana Yora and I'm a fire manipulating mage" she said easily producing a swirl of flames and twirling it around her body before making it disappear.

"Woah that was one amazing manipulation" Lucy said looking at Miana in awe.

"Of course it is" Miana said giggling.

She turned around and watched her honey colored eyes shining as the other members introduced themselves to her.

Yui watched the new girl with her eyebrow raised. The new girl noticed her and grinned.

"Hello I'm Miana Yora what's your name?" she asked easily. Yui blinked,

"Ah hello I'm Yui Fay- erm Dreya" Yui said smiling back at her as she remembered to say her real surname.

The girl's eyes narrowed but she quickly smiled at her.

"Can we be friends?" she asked smiling. Yui smiled back smiling at her naive nature,

"Of course" she said smiling.

Miana smiled and hooked her arm through Yui's arm and smiled brightly at her.

Yui giggled and the two girls walked back to the bar and joined Lucy and Levy.

The boys stared at her their mouth agape.

Gray and Natsu were bonked on the head by Erza who had come back from her solo mission.

"You boys have your own girls don't gape at her like that" she said her eyes murderous. The two boys shook in their spots and nodded. Erza walked over to where the girls were.

"Hello I'm Erza Scarlet and you must be a new recruit?" Erza said looking at Miana,

"Yes I am my name is Miana Yora" she said nodding.

Erza smiled at her, "welcome to our guild"

"Thank you" Miana said smiling.

"It feels like I have known from a long time before though" Erza said smiling,

"I feel the same too" Miana said smiling back.

The girls had their conversation interrupted when the guild hall gates were opened again and another figure entered. Miana's eyes narrowed,

"I have a bad feeling about that guy…" she mumbled. Erza raised an eyebrow.

This guy wasn't cloaked and had a look of indifference. He had short dark brown hair and soft grey colored eyes. His outfit consisted of a white button down shirt and faded brown pants. He had a single gold chain on his neck with a heart shaped pendant. He walked up to Mira,

"Greetings, may I know where your guild master is?" he smiled as usual,

"He is in the second floor in his room" she said smiling.

The guy nodded not speaking further and went to the second floor of the guild.

"Woah…he seems so cold"

"I doubt master would agree for him to be a recruit"

The guy came down a few minutes later and walked up to Mira.

"Can I have guild stamp stamped on me please?"

"Of course where would you like it?"

"My left shoulder" the guy said pulling up his sleeves on the left side to show Mira his left shoulder.

Mira stamped his shoulder and the stamp glowed white and came out a very dark blue color.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Mira said smiling. The guy looked at his shoulder,

_"Good the color didn't betray me"_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you" he said looking up at the white haired beauty. Mira smiled brightly back.

"Hello I'm Erza Scarlet welcome to Fairy Tail. What is your name?"

"Hello I'm Ichiru Akaike and thank you. I would appreciate it if the others wouldn't do the same as you and I prefer to be left alone" he said walking away to sit at a lone table.

Yui blinked as she got good vibes from the guy. She unhooked her arms from Miana and walked up to the guy.

"You said your name was Ichiru Akaike right?" Yui said sitting next to him.

The guy sighed and nodded. Lucy soon came to join the two of them.

"I'm Yui Dreya" Yui said smiling at him.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you"

Ichiru looked at the two girls and sighed.

"Ah I'm Ichiru Akaike nice to meet you too"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer Natsu. What's your magic?" Natsu came his classic grin in place.

Ichiru sighed, "I'm a wind magic user"

Yui grinned, "Wind is one of my elements too"

Ichiru raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" he asked becoming mildly interested. Yui nodded smiling.

"Interesting. What magic do you possess I see a key strapped on your hip" he asked eyeing the key on Yui's waist.

"Mine is elementary guardian fairy magic. I can control fire, wind, earth and ice" she said smiling.

"And you" he asked looking at Lucy. Lucy smiled,

"I'm a celestial mage"

"And I'm an ice mage. My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray said joining them. An aura of anger emanated out of Ichiru,

"I clearly remember mentioning wanting to be left alone and that I hate crowds" Ichiru said his eyes flashing,

The two boys moved away at once,

"Creepy" Natsu commented as they walked away. Ichiru sighed, Yui giggled.

"Friends?" she said holding out her hand, Ichiru reluctantly shook it.

"Ah…"

Lucy held out her hand as soon as Yui let go, Ichiru raised an eyebrow but shook her hand. Lucy beamed.

"Want to join us for a drink?" she asked, Ichiru shook his head.

"I'm going to go on a mission" he said getting up and heading to the mission board.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll come around Lu chan don't make such a sad face" Yui said poking her cheek and giggling. Lucy pouted.

The two girls walked back to the bar and joined Levy and Miana.

"So mean Yui you left me to talk to him" Miana said pouting, Yui smiled.

"I didn't leave you Miana I just went to say hi to the new recruit"

"Even so" Miana said not wanting to let it go. Yui sighed and looked at Mira,

"Mira nee can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake please?"

"Oh my usual drink too Mira san"

Mira nodded, "right away you two"

"Oh can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake too?" Miana said looking at Mira,

Mira nodded smiling,

"Of course"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and touched his pendant as he looked at Miana. He randomly took a mission from the board and headed to Mira.

"I'll take this mission" he said to Mira.

Mira's eyes widened, "you can't go on this alone Ichiru take someone with you"

Ichiru shook his head, "I reall-"

"I'll go with him then" Yui said smiling. Ichiru raised an eyebrow but said nothing and nodded sighing. Yui grinned. Lucy and Levy smiled at the two of them.

"All the best Yu chan"

"Thanks Lu chan Levy chan" Yui said smiling.

"Well let's get going" Ichiru said rolling his sleeves back down and walking ahead.

"Ah wait up" Yui said catching up to him, "oh I need to inform my parents about going. Is it alright if we could stop by my house?"

He nodded, "as long as it's fast"

"Done" Yui said grinning.

"Yui" Gray called out, Yui stopped and turned. Ichiru raised an eyebrow and looked back.

"What is it Gray?" Yui asked looking at him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She turned a bit pink,

"Stay safe alright?" he said smiling, Yui nodded smiling and kissed his cheek before running to catch up with Ichiru who started walking again. Gray waved to her his cheeks a bit pink.

-Few minutes later-

"Ah this is my house. Come in if you'd like" Yui said smiling, he nodded.

"Tadaima" Yui entered. Ushina looked at her and Ichiru,

"O kaeri Yui and who is this boy?" Ushina asked coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron as she removed it.

"He joined Fairy Tail today Mama. We both are going on a mission" Yui said hugging Ushina.

Ushina laughed lightly and hugged Yui back, "sit down my dear" she said kindly looking at him.

Ichiru bowed and spoke formally, "thank you very much"

"My my you don't have to be so formal. If you're Yui's friend you are a son of mine as well" Ushina said smiling brightly. Ichiru's eyes widened,

"Mama where is Papa?" Yui asked. Ushina ruffled her hair,

"Danzo and Aati have gone out on some errand and they're refusing to tell me what it was" Ushina said pouting, Yui giggled.

"I see when they come back tell them I'm leaving and that I love them" Yui said running up to get her extra clothes.

She ran down quickly and kissed Ushina's cheek, "bye mama I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart take care"

The two of them left Yui's house and headed to the train station.

"You have a very nice family…" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Yui looked at him with a tender smile on her face,

"Like mama said you're part of our family too Ichiru" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichiru moved her hand away and walked into the train without saying anything.

Yui smiled and followed him into the train…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^  
What is the mission that the two of them have ventured upon?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Do R&amp;R minna ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


	3. The Suspicious Mission

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
My Christmas gift to you guys ^^  
Merry Christmas to everyone :D  
Enjoy :3**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"You have a very nice family…" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs._

_Yui looked at him with a tender smile on her face._

_"Like Mama said you're part of our family too Ichiru" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichiru moved her hand away and walked into the train without saying anything._

_Yui smiled and followed him into the train…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

"Ah Ichiru I forgot to ask, what is the mission about?" Yui asked. Ichiru face palmed.

"You came all the way with me without even knowing what the mission is about?"

Yui shrugged grinning sheepishly. Ichiru sighed and handed her the flyer.

Yui looked at the flyer and gasped.

"You wanted to take such a mission alone? I must say you have guts" she said grinning.

He rolled his eyes and put his legs on the seat and put his arms behind his head resting his head on them.

Yui shook her head smiling.

"So we have to help retrieve the treasure this group of dark magic users stole from the village. Who knew I would meet the Kuroi Bandits this fast" she thought chuckling.

-Few hours later-

"Looks like arrived huh Ichiru" Yui said breathing in the fresh country air. Ichiru nodded.

"Let's go meet the head of the village"

Yui nodded and the two of them headed to the village head's house. A row of huts appeared as they walked a bit more into the village. The village was relatively clean and a few kids played in the streets. Ichiru stopped one of the kids.

"Where is the house of your village head?" he asked his eyes narrowed. The kid shivered in fear and started crying. Ichiru sighed.

"I'm not that good with kids"

Yui giggled and make a tiny dolphin sculpture out of ice and handed it to the kid. The kid's eyes widened.

"It's so pretty" the girl said. Yui smiled at her and knelt down next to her.

"Can you tell me where the house of the village head is? We came to talk to him about something important" she asked smiling. The kid nodded smiling and held Yui's hand pulling her straight ahead. Yui signaled to Ichiru and he nodded and followed.

They soon reached the village head's house. Yui looked at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she said smiling. The little girl beamed.

"You're welcome" she said and ran off.

Yui giggled.

"We have wasted enough time. Let's go in and get this started" Ichiru said walking into the head's house. Yui nodded and followed.

"Please excuse the intrusion. We are mages from Fairy Tail and we came in response to your request. May we enter?" Yui called out.

"Yes you may" a gruff voice answered.

Yui and Ichiru followed the voice to see an elderly short man sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

"Please explain to us what had happened and what you want us to do" Yui said her eyes serious.

The village head sighed and narrated the incident of how the Kuroi Bandits had entered their village in disguise and how they had stolen the treasure their forefathers had left for them.

Yui sighed and looked at the village, "what is this treasure?"

"That's a SECRET!" the village head shouted.

Ichiru and Yui recoiled in surprise.

"It's in a bag like this" the village head showing them a black strap pouch.

Yui and Ichiru nodded their eyes vary.

"Do you have any idea where the bandits might be?" Ichiru questioned. The village head nodded.

"I heard they are camping about 5 miles north of this village. They will be there tonight. Please get our treasure back to us" he asked.

Yui nodded, "leave it to us"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and turned to Yui and nodded. The two of them left the village head's house and walked towards the place the village head had mentioned.

The village head smirked,

"To think the elementary guardian fairy would come with the wind tamer and fall into our trap"

A dark shadow marred the face of the guy standing next to him. The man merely had an evil smirk on his face and said nothing.

-With Yui and Ichiru-

"Ichiru did you notice the aura around the head? He seemed strange" Yui said thinking. Ichiru nodded,

"Something doesn't seem right. He hid what the treasure was and also if you noticed the guy standing next to the head was also pretty suspicious"

"Whatever this is it will be revealed once we recover their treasure. Let's finish this soon and get back home"

Ichiru looked at her and nodded.

-Back at the guild-

"Where is that mission of recovering a treasure taken by the Kuroi Bandits gone?" Erza said walking in her eyes flashing.

Mira looked up.

"That was the mission Yui and Ichiru had taken" Gray said standing up, "why are you asking Erza?"

"Shit they have fallen into a trap come on we don't have time to waste we need to get to them" Erza said.

"What are you talking about? Explain" Gray persisted.

"Hurry and come with me I don't have time to explain" Erza roared her voice commanding and turned to run to the train station.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy nodded following after her. Happy and Carla flew out with them.

Mira watched the group leave worry evident in her eyes. Lisanna walked up to her.

"Don't worry Mira nee. Natsu, Gray and Erza are going to check. Besides Yui being there is in itself a relieving factor right?" she said her voice soft. Mira nodded and sighed as she went back to her work.

-Back with Ichiru and Yui-

The two of them hid behind a few bushes and looked over the campsite of the rumored Kuroi Bandits.

"What do you think Yui" Ichiru asked his eyes narrowed.

"They seem too relaxed" she replied shifting her element to earth to trace out any footsteps that might lead up to them.

A loud laughter caught the attention of the teens and Yui narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on"

Yui sat cross-legged on the ground and focused on hearing every single sound in the area. She heard the conversation of the bandits.

"To think that the village head would be such an easy prey was a favorable miscalculation on our part don't you think so Reizo?" a gruff male voice thundered.

The lean guy named Reizo snickered, "you're right there Bussho"

"I wonder when you idiots will stop yapping" another male next to them said looking bored.

"Oh shut up Shihei"

Shihei rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Toson is with the village head isn't he?" Reizo stated. Bussho nodded.

"To think it would be so easy to control his mind and rake in the village's money" Reizo said snickering. Bussho grinned. Shihei stretched lazily.

"Have you heard enough of the conversation?" Shihei said sitting up.

Yui's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at them and she saw Shihei staring right at her.

Ichiru's eyes widened, "does he know?"

Yui looked transfixed, "I don't know" she whispered back.

Ichiru turned to look at Shihei. Shihei had somehow realized the two were eavesdropping.

The other two also got up and started looking at the direction the two of them were in when Shihei turned to them and mumbled something.

Yui sighed and looked at Ichiru.

"Well there's no helping it now. You ready?" Yui said jumping down and landing smoothly in front of the three members of Kuroi Bandits.

"Ready when you are" Ichiru said jumping down next to her.

"Who are you two and what do you want with us?" Reizo asked his eyes narrowed.

Yui sighed,

"Oh we want nothing with you. It's just that you have stolen a treasure and the village head requested us to get it back for him"

"Well you can go back then you're not getting it" Bussho said laughing loudly.

"Can you keep it down really my ears are delicate" Yui said rolling her eyes.

Bussho looked angered,

"What did you say?"

"You idiot she is provoking you" Shihei said calmly. Yui smirked,

"Looks like one in the three has some brains" she said looking straight at him.

Shihei flicked his hand and a fence with razor sharp pointers made up of ice came out of the ground aimed at Ichiru and Yui. The two teens easily avoided the blow.

"Finally someone who is bored of the talk" Ichiru said holding out his hand.

A small ball of wind formed in his hand. In the blink of the eye ten of them had formed and were hovering over his hand. Yui smirked,

"Well I better get ready too. Ice guardian fairy transform"

As soon as she had given the command her body glowed and her attire changed. The two of them faced the three members of the Kuroi Bandits. She opened her closed eyes which had a determined look blazing in them.

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
Sorry for it being such a short Christmas gift xD  
What sort of trap have Ichiru and Yui gotten themselves into? Will the others reach them in time?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	4. The Trap And Surprise

**Finally another chapter ^^  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its character but I do own my OCs and the story ^^  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Finally someone who is bored of the talk" Ichiru said holding out his hand._

_A small ball of wind formed in his hand. In the blink of the eye ten of them had formed and were hovering over his hand. Yui smirked,_

_"Well I better get ready too. Ice guardian fairy transform"_

_As soon as she had given the command her body glowed and her attire changed. The two of them faced the three members of the Kuroi Bandits. She opened her closed eyes which had a determined look blazing in them._

_**~ Currently ~**_

Reizo and Bussho stared at her their mouths wide open.

"Woah woah what a pretty chick. Say why don't you join us?" Reizo said licking his lips.

A tick mark appeared on Yui's head when she understood the two of them were leeching at her.

She shot two razor sharp ice daggers at each of them and they narrowly avoided it.

"So I'm guessing you're not joining us" Bussho said his grin never wavering.

"Let's put it this way boys. If I can't defeat you and get the treasure back I will join you boys"

"Perfecto" Reizo said in a horrible Italian accent. Yui rolled her eyes,

"Since I don't like that accent of yours I'll make sure I won't lose" she said smirking.

"Keep that promise of yours" Bussho said grinning and jumping back.

The three Bandits stood grinning. Ichiru stared at them their eyes narrowed with the swirling spheres of wind hovering over his hand. Yui already had her gloves encased in ice.

"Let's get this over with" Yui said lunging at the three.

"The faster the better" Ichiru said and lunged at Shihei.

Shihei seemed to realize the Ichiru specifically came at him. He held out his hand and froze Ichiru's wind spheres. Ichiru raised his eyebrow.

"Did you think you could defeat us with such cheap tricks? Don't take us for fools" Shihei said narrowing his eyes.

"Who is using cheap tricks? Isn't it you who pulling them of?" Ichiru said a smirk appearing on his face.

Shihei's eyes widened. The wind spheres he had frozen were still in the air and had broken free of the ice.

Yui smirked as she swirled the ice around her finger. The fence that Shihei had made earlier had disappeared.

"You're trying to attack the fairy who mastered the elements she guards" Yui said smirking.

"You didn't need to take the ice away. My spheres could've broken them away by themselves" Ichiru said making more wind spheres.

"Nah the smaller the ice pieces get the harder to find them" she said smirking.

"Being in a tag team with you might not be so bad" Ichiru said smirking.

Reizo had his anger at its peak.

"Shadow pierce" he said his eyes blazing.

Immediately countless spears made of shadows flew at the two teens. Ichiru easily blasted them away with his wind spheres.

"Time to get serious eh" Bussho said lighting his arms in black fire.

Reizo had shadows swirling about him and Shihei had two swords of ice in his hands.

Ichiru's wind spheres increased considerably in number and where present all around him.

Yui frowned as she felt the ice in her hand flicker. Ichiru raised his eyebrow,

"What's wrong?"

"The question you should ask is who takes who" Yui said smirking and tightening her fist.

"Shihei is mine. you can take the other two I don't mind, but if I defeat Shihei before you defeat the other two I shall steal one of them" he said a smug smile on his face.

"We'll see about that" Yui said and opened her palms.

Ice came out freely and she had it swirling around her. She soon made a dragon out of the ice. Her eyes glowed.

"I'm not going easy on any of you" she said growling and lunged at Bussho and Reizo.

"Not so fast, shadow pierce" Reizo called out.

"Black fire volley" Bussho shouted.

"Dragon ice daggers" Yui shouted. The dragon she had made morphed into hundreds of daggers and shot out at the boys.

The tremendous attacks met in the center. Most attacks were cancelled out but a few of Reizo's shadow daggers managed to injure Yui. Bussho and Reizo both were bleeding from Yui's dagger attack.

"Ok now I don't want you in our group" Reizo shouted. A tremendous amount of shadows collected around him.

"Neither do I" Bussho said and the black fire in his hands soon encompassed his whole body.

The two of them had their eyes turn the color of shadows.

Meanwhile Shihei had a hard time deflecting Ichiru's continuous volley of wind spheres.

"This is not even the beginning" Ichiru said and increased the size of the spheres to twice their original size and shot a volley of them at Shihei.

Shihei panted and managed to freeze the spheres but the spheres broke of the ice on their own. Shihei's eyes widened.

"Surprised? My spheres have a constant torsion in them. The wind energy in them keeps spinning at 100mph speed. Freezing them is absolutely of no use" Ichiru said smirking and hurling another volley of them at Shihei.

Yui narrowed her eyes at her opponents. The ice in her hand continued to flicker.

"What is wrong with my power? The same thing happened when I tried to fight Natsu the other day…shit do forms want to be complete?" Yui thought to herself frowning.

"Please let my powers hold out till I defeat these two"

-Meanwhile-

"Explain Erza what the hell do you know" Gray said banging the table in the train.

Natsu was huddled over his face blue due to the motion sickness and Lucy worriedly looked over him soothing his back.

"The Kuroi Bandits are not after that village's treasure. Their true objective is to capture the wizards who respond to the village head's request and take their power. Yui and Ichiru have gone to the village without knowing this" Erza said tightening her fists.

Gray slumped as he thought about the conversation he had with Yui before she left with Ichiru…

"_Stay safe alright?" _

"_I will" _

The train stopped at that moment and Natsu immediately got up free from the motion sickness. He ran out of the train with the others close behind.

"I think Yui might be in trouble though. The last time we fought the smell of her fire was a little different and there was this weird feeling. She fainted right when I was about to attack her" Natsu said running ahead his eyes narrowed.

Gray's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"She can't fight now…she needs to get those keys to master her forms…shit how could I have forgotten about that" he thought to himself as he cursed his memory.

Gray ran harder and soon the five of them reached the house of the head of the village.

"Where the hell is Yui" Gray said barging into the room.

"She has gone to get back our treasure" the village head's gruff voice answered.

Gray grabbed his shirt.

"I asked you where she is"

An evil smirk was visible on the village head's face.

"Probably where we want her…to think the elementary guardian fairy and the wind tamer would appear for our request"

"Wind tamer?" Erza said narrowing her eyes.

The village head's evil laughter boomed in the room.

"You mean that you didn't know that Ichiru Akaike is the infamous wind tamer?"

Gray's anger knew no bounds and he started freezing off the neck of the village head. His eyes widened,

"I believe the question I asked was where she was" Gray said his voice threatening.

The man with the village head slowly slinked away with a huge sack in tow. Lucy noticed him at the last moment,

"Natsu that guy is leaving with a big sack" she said in a panic. Natsu immediately turned to the man and started to chase him. The sac seemed to floating on shadows and following him.

At the moment the man moved away from the village head a shadow slinked out of the village head and the village head fainted. Gray quickly unfroze his neck and Natsu hurled an attack at the man.

The man easily avoided it and chuckled.

"Fire dragon slayer Natsu…the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail" he said removing his mask to reveal his face.

The five mages and the two exceeds were frozen in place. This man had his face filled with scars that looked too gruesome to describe. The skin on his face was charred and he looked like he had just come out of fire.

Wendy and Lucy gasped at the sight of the man and turned away their eyes tightly shut at his appearance.

"Ah what a nice thing for the Titania to accompany the Salamander to rescue their nakama" he said smirking evilly.

Natsu and Gray tightened their fists.

"Tell me where she is right now" Gray said raising his voice. The man chuckled,

"She might have already been captured by my subordinates or rather if she is as strong as rumors go then she might be still fighting them along with Ichiru" he said smirking.

"Ice make: lance" Gray shouted an array of lances shot towards the man. He chuckled and broke them to pieces easily with his shadow manipulation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tosen and the leader of Kuroi Bandits" he said snickering.

"I don't care who the hell you are tell me where Yui and Ichiru are right now" Gray said his eyes aflame.

"They should be about 5 miles north of our location and I think she might be already engaged in a fight with my subordinates or already must've been captured" Tosen said snickering.

"I can't bear to look at that face of yours…I'll burn it to crisp" Natsu said tightening his fists.

"I'll help him. You three go to where Yui and Ichiru are" Erza commanded re-equipping into her purgatory armor.

"Oi take care of them. I'll leave the rest to you" Natsu said his hands aflame.

"Ah I know" Gray said and rushed in the direction Tosen had said Yui would be in.

Tosen turned to look at the three leaving and fired a shadow spear. Natsu's fire blocked the path.

"I believe we are your opponents" he said already standing in a fighting stance.

Erza gripped her sword tight.

"What do you plan to do the money and the powers you acquire?" she questioned.

Tosen snickered, "we need a lot of money and power to awaken a demon from Zeref's book you know? Not to mention a strengthened shadow magic to control the demon"

Erza's eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"So you plan to awaken a demon and wreak havoc in the peaceful village"

Tosen snickered, "that's right"

"Unforgivable" Natsu shouted and punched Tosen in the face suddenly. Erza re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and held two swords in her hand. Her eyes were still hidden beneath her bangs.

Tosen looked angered, "you dare to punch me? I will make sure you pay for doing that"

Erza slashed through him in an instant. Tosen's eyes went wide,

"W-what…"

-Meanwhile-

"Isn't this the place the village head mentioned?" Lucy asked bent over panting. Wendy seemed a bit of breath also.

"Yes…this is it"

"But I do-"

A huge explosion interrupted Lucy from completing her sentence. The three of them turned to see Yui jumping back and two boys in front who were terribly injured.

"YUI" Gray screamed and ran to hold her before she fell.

"Yu chan!"

"Yui nee"

Her two opponents had already fallen to the floor with terrible injuries. She panted and had a hand over her rapidly beating chest. When she saw Gray her eyes widened,

"G-Gray…w-what…do-doing…here…" she panted out and held his surprisingly unstripped shirt.

Gray placed his hand over hers.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot that you can't use the full extent of your powers and yet…and yet…"

Yui smiled wearily and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Gray…please don't indulge in self-guilt again" she said a tender smile on her face. Gray took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Just what should I do with you" he said smiling and shaking his head and picked her bridal style.

"What a relief" Lucy said not realizing she was holding her breath. Wendy smiled cutely.

Suddenly Yui realized that Ichiru was still fighting with Shihei.

"Damn it…Ichiru is still fighting with Shihei" Yui said in panic. Gray narrowed his eyes,

"You can't help him in this condition" he said chiding her.

"Help? Who needs help?" Ichiru said looking a bit annoyed as he emerged carrying Shihei.

Yui's eyes widened.

"Why are you carrying that guy with you?"

Ichiru's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he remained silent for a while. He tightened the grip on the boy in his arms and walked past the four of them and the exceeds.

"I've got the treasure of that village. Let's go and give it back and get our reward" he said his voice a little different. Yui frowned.

"That wasn't my question Ichiru" she insisted.

Ichiru stopped with his backs to them. He looked over his shoulder.

"Why you ask? He is my brother" he said and turned to walk ahead.

"BROTHER?"

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
The rescue mission ended in a success! But what is Ichiru's brother doing with the Kuroi Bandits?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D **


	5. The Akaike Brothers

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
Enjoy :D**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_Ichiru stopped with his backs to them. He looked over his shoulder._

_"Why you ask? He is my brother" he said and turned to walk ahead._

_"BROTHER?"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The six of them had already boarded the train back to Magnolia after saving the village head and getting their reward. The five of stared at Ichiru who had Shihei's head resting on his lap.

"You have some explaining to do Ichiru" Yui said crossing her arms over her chest frowning.

"You already recovered?" Ichiru said a bored expression on his face. Gray was about to retort but Erza put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"That isn't the answer I expected Ichiru" Yui said trying again. Ichiru sighed,

"It's a long story" he said looking out of the train window. Yui frowned,

"I'm not going anywhere" she said looking persistent.

Ichiru looked at the faces of the four of them staring back and at Natsu who was lying on Lucy's lap due to his motion sickness and sighed.

"Shihei is one year younger than me. My mother was about 7 months pregnant with Shihei when my father started fighting with my mother about pointless things. Though she was immensely sad about my father's sudden change in behavior my mother always made sure to look after me properly. The day Shihei was born that man who led the Kuroi Bandits stole him. The grief of losing her child as soon as he was born took a toll on my mother. When I was about two years old my mother contracted an illness and my father left my mother for his mistress. My mother looked after me as much as her illness allowed her to. Unknown to me she had been writing to her childhood best friend about her daily activities. When I was four years old she became bedridden. My mother's childhood friend came to visit my mother with her daughter one day. My mother entrusted me to her and died after a few hours later that day. That kind lady took me in. Suddenly her husband took their daughter and left the house. She went into depression because of that and she too passed away quickly…I left the house after that" Ichiru explained his eyes distant.

"_Ichiru…my boy…I want you to promise me that you will watch over her…" she said as she removed the chain with the heart shaped pendant, "and please give this to her…when she would need it the most…"_

"_I promise I will watch over her…"_

Ichiru touched the heart shaped pendant on his chain his eyes having a soft, distant look in them.

Everyone was staring at him unable to utter a single word. Silence loomed in the compartment. Yui was staring at him looking transfixed.

_"Th…that's why he said that…that I have a nice family…because he never experienced love from a family as a child the way I had…even if it was just for a little while"_ she thought to herself as she looked at him her eyes shaking.

Ichiru sighed and looked out of the window,

"I bet he hates me. He probably thinks mom sold him off to Tosen because she couldn't support both of us. I'm sure that's what that bastard told him" he said not meeting anyone's eyes. He tightened his fists and banged the table in front of him, "it pains me to think that he thought for all these years that mom favored me over him…if only he knew how much she cried for his loss…if only he knew how much she loved him…"

"And I couldn't take him back till now…I hope I have the ability to make his hatred disappear" he mumbled.

"You do…I'm sure you can do it" Yui said her voice low. Ichiru looked at her his eyes wide.

The others looked at Ichiru with the same smile she had. Ichiru backed up into the seat. Yui smiled tenderly at him,

"The fact that you're worried if you could make his hatred disappear in itself shows that you can make his hatred leave him" she said softly.

"I think so too" Erza said her eyes having a soft expression.

Even Wendy who until now was sniffing softly looked at Ichiru and nodded.

"Wh-why…I'm a stranger to you all"

"No you're not. Once a member of Fairy Tail you become part of the family" Lucy said her eyes ablaze. Ichiru's eyes widened as he looked at them.

"Sh-she's ri-right y- mph" Natsu said weakly amidst his horrible sickness.

Ichiru laughed despite himself and looked at everyone,

"Thank you minna…I didn't think that rumor was true but apparently it is" he said smiling.

"What rumor?" Gray said raising an eyebrow. Ichiru grinned,

"That Fairy Tail's members are just not part of the guild but also true family and nakama at heart"

"That's not a rumor that's the truth" Gray said smirking. Ichiru nodded smiling.

The girls smiled in relief that Ichiru had finally bonded with them as a friend.

-At the guild-

"TADAIMA" Natsu shouted as soon as he opened the guild hall doors and walked in.

"Are Yui and Ichiru safe?"

"Yup they're safe and in perfect condition" Natsu said grinning. A collective sigh of relief was heard in the hall and soon everyone got on with what they were doing.

"Who are you carrying Ichiru?" Mira asked noticing Shihei.

"It's a long story Mira san. Can I borrow an infirmary bed?" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Gray and Yui placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed. Yui looked at Mira and nodded.

"Of course Ichiru come this way"

She led them to the infirmary and Ichiru put Shihei on a bed and had a pained look in his eyes as he saw Shihei wince.

"Sorry for being so harsh on you Shihei…" Ichiru said his voice laced with sorrow as he crumpled a part of the bed sheet of the bed.

Yui placed her hand over Shihei's head and her hand glowed in a light sky blue color. Ichiru looked at her his eyes wide. He was about to ask her what she was doing when Gray put his hand on Ichiru's shoulder,

"She is healing him. That's a part of her wind guardian powers" he said softly. Ichiru slumped into the chair next to Shihei's bed. Yui winced as she healed Shihei.

"_Her powers can't be used to their full extent she is forcing herself"_ Gray thought to himself as he noticed her wincing and took her hand of Shihei's head. Yui looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"If he sleeps it would do the trick. Stop being so hard on yourself Yui" he said holding her wrist. She smiled as she fell against him.

"It's like you're the one who keeps me in check. I bet Saishono would love you" she mumbled as she held on to his shoulder her eyes heavy. He picked her up bridal style and sighed before chuckling.

"There's not a better job I want to do" he whispered into the sleeping girl's ear before kissing her forehead. She mumbled under her breath and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as she breathed evenly.

"I'll take her home. When Shihei's awake there is a high possibility he won't listen to you so make sure you contain him if it's necessary" Gray said looking over his shoulder as he walked out with Yui in his arms. Ichiru nodded as he watched Gray walk out with Yui. He turned to Shihei and smoothed out the younger guy's hair gently.

"Gray what happened to Yui?" Mira asked noticing him carrying an unconscious Yui in his arms.

Gray shook his head and smiled,

"Nothing happened. She just fell asleep so I'm talking her home" Gray said as he walked ahead.

Mira nodded and smiled in relief before she went back to work.

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
Yui and Ichiru have returned safely along with the others. What will tomorrow bring in the lives of our beloved Fairy Tail?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	6. Insecurities

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
I won't be able to update for a while so I shall apologize now. I'm really sorry minna v.v  
Anyways that sad part apart here is a fresh update enjoy ^^**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_"Gray what happened to Yui?" Mira asked noticing him carrying an unconscious Yui in his arms._

_Gray shook his head and smiled,_

_"Nothing happened. She just fell asleep so I'm talking her home" Gray said as he walked ahead._

_Mira nodded and smiled in relief before she went back to work._

_**~ Currently ~**_

-Next morning-

Shihei held his head as he stirred awake from sleep.

_"Ugh…where am I?"_ Shihei thought to himself as he looked around.

"Is this an infirmary? Who brought me here?" he thought to himself looking confused. His eyes widened when he realized Ichiru was next to him.

_"Shit did I caught by the enemy? But…why would he bring me here?"_

"Good morning Shihei" Lisanna entered the infirmary with two plates of food in her hands interrupting Shihei's thought process.

Shihei's eyes ran over Lisanna but he stopped when he felt a chilling aura coming from Aayan who was standing at the doorway.

_"Who is she?"_ Shihei thought to himself frowning.

"Oh my…poor Ichiru he stayed up all night looking after you…he must've fallen asleep" Lisanna said setting the plates down as she looked at Ichiru.

Shihei's eyes widened as he looked at Ichiru who was slowly stirring.

"Morning Ichiru" Lisanna said smiling brightly.

"a-ah morning" Ichiru said as he yawned. Lisanna giggled.

"Why would he do that…" he asked his voice trailing. Lisanna looked surprised at his question,

"Why? It's because you're his brother" Lisanna answered back immediately.

Ichiru's eyes widened,

_"Shit"_ he thought to himself as he saw Shihei look down his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Shihei listen to me please" Ichiru said fully awake and in a panic.

"Listen to what…about how she sold me off because she couldn't support the two of us? Or abo-"

The sound of a slap resounded in the room. Ichiru stood with his bangs hiding his eyes and Shihei stood with his face turned to one side his cheek red. Lisanna's eyes widened as she watched the two of them. Aayan walked in and led Lisanna away. She looked over her shoulder once before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"What do you know…what do you know about how much mom suffered because that bastard stole you at birth? What do you know of how grief-stricken she was because she couldn't even hold you once? What do you know about how much she cried everyday hoping you would safe?!" Ichiru said his voice rising with every word he said.

"What…" Shihei said his voice caught in his throat.

"Everything that Tosen told you were lies you idiot! You don't know anything!" Ichiru shouted tears stinging his eyes.

Shihei was frozen in his spot as he listened to everything Ichiru was saying.

"What do you mean lies…are you saying that everything I believed was a lie?!" Shihei said his eyes shaking.

Ichiru pulled him into a tight hug. He resisted at the beginning but slowly Shihei gave up and slumped in Ichiru's arms tears slipping out of his eye.

"Tell me everything…I want to know the truth…about everything" Shihei said his voice low and his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Okay…" Ichiru said tightening the hold he had on his long-lost brother…

-Outside the infirmary-

Lisanna looked at the infirmary door worried. Aayan put his hand on hers and Loren sat on Lisanna's lap. She sighed as she gently combed through the little purple exceed's fur with her fingers.

-Meanwhile-

"I think Papa is getting suspicious that I keep running out of the house immediately after breakfast almost every morning" Yui said as she giggled and hooked her arm through Gray's arm. Gray turned pale,

"What a nice thing to hear early in the morning" he said sulking. Yui laughed lightly as she walked beside him. Gray looked at her a soft smile on his face as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her cheeks turned a soft red as she interlocked her fingers with his. She felt a flutter and turned to Gray. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her,

"What is it Yui?"

"Saishono is calling me Gray. I need to go into my inner world. Can we sit down at a bench till I come back?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded and the two of them sat at a bench before Yui closed her eyes and entered her inner world…

-Inside Yui's inner world-

_"Saishono" Yui called out happily "it's a while since I saw you" _

_"Now isn't the time for this my dear. You will have the trial of the first key soon. I will tell you when and where soon but there is something I need to tell you regarding the testing methods of the keys" Saishono said getting straight to business._

_"What is it Saishono?" Yui asked frowning as she had never seen Saishono with such an expression on her face._

_"The keys will test you based on the qualities which your elements represent. Your friends can accompany you to the testing area but only you will be able to enter the testing area. The others will have to wait outside. Even I do not know about where and how the testing areas will be" Saishono said. _

_"The testing areas have spells put on them such that it can use the recent memories of you or your nakama who accompany you to test the quality that your element represents however the keys also have the power to mold those memories into anything to push you to your limits. You must remember that those keys will be used to summon dragons which implies that the dragons that will be summoned by the keys are the ones actually testing you" _

_Yui had shock etched on to her features as she tried to digest everything Saishono had said._

_"M-mold our memories…"_

_"Yes…"_

_Yui's mind was in turmoil as she did want any of her memories to be tampered with. Saishono put her hand on Yui's shoulder._

_"Don't worry my dear…though the keys do have the power to mold the memories of the guardian fairy being tested they have never manipulated them" she said smiling._

_Yui nodded still not completely convinced._

_"Once you gain the keys you will have to summon the dragon and gain its seal. The dragon will only give you its seal if it accepts to lend you its powers. Once you get the seal your respective guardian forms will have changes in them" Saishono explained further. _

_Yui nodded her mind in turmoil, "what do you mean by changes Saishono?" she asked._

_"That is unique to each guardian fairy Yui. I cannot say anything further than that" Saishono said smiling._

_Yui nodded understanding._

_"I wonder what changes her elementary guardian fairy form will have…since the basic form of her elementary guardian fairy form already has the lace detailing on the dress" Saishono thought to herself as she watched the younger girl. _

_"Is that all Saishono?" Yui asked her voice low. _

_Saishono broke out of her stupor and frowned at her tone but said nothing and nodded. Yui nodded and hugged her before leaving the place…_

-With Gray-

Gray watched Yui as her expressions changed from joy to shock to worry. He gently placed his hand on her head and caressed it softly as her head rested on his shoulder a soft frown on his face. He placed his other hand over her hands that were clasped on her lap.

Yui slowly opened her eyes and found her head resting on Gray's shoulder and his other hand on top of hers. She snuggled further into his shoulder her features contorted in worry. Gray kissed her temple and spoke gently,

"What happened Yui?"

Yui's hand went up to grasp his surprisingly unstripped shirt as she explained what Saishono had told her. Gray's hand moved up to hold hers gently.

"Yui…think of it as nothing more than a bad dream…I will be here to support you all along the way…if that lady said it won't be manipulated you have nothing to worry about right? Besides even if they will be molded the molded memories are just lies…the true memories are safe in your heart right? Just believe in them" he said softly hoping to ease her insecurities a little.

Yui nodded and tilted her head to look up at Gray. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We need to get going to the guild" he said smiling.

"Mm…let's go" Yui said a small smile on her lips.

"I promise to stay with and support you for getting all your keys Yui…I won't ever leave you" he said as he held her hand.

A soft red tinge appeared on her cheeks as she nodded and walked with him to the guild.

-At the guild-

Yui and Gray walked in to find the guild alive with the usual chatter and noise. Yui smiled softly as she felt Gray tighten his hold on her hand. She looked at Lisanna sitting with Aayan and was about to giggle when she noticed the look she had in her eyes. Yui walked towards Lisanna and Aayan with Gray following.

"Lis…what happened?" Yui asked sitting next to Lisanna. Gray sat next to Aayan opposite the girls. Lisanna's eyes had a soft, sad look in them when she narrated everything that had happened in the infirmary before she had left the room.

"I'm scared Yu…the two of them didn't leave the room since then…" Lisanna said looking down and tightening the hold on Loren. The little exceed placed his paw on Lisanna's hand in an attempt to calm her.

"It'll be alright since they both are brothers…don't worry Lis" Yui said consoling her. Lisanna nodded and when she was about to reply back the infirmary doors opened and Ichiru walked out alone. Yui stood and immediately went to talk to him.

"Ichiru…did something happen…"

"I told him everything…he said he wanted to be left alone for now…" Ichiru said his bangs hiding his eyes. Yui was about to tell him something when she closed her mouth deciding that nothing she would say right now would make him better. She hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichiru was surprised at first but gave in and held her tight his body shaking with the sobs he kept under control.

"We are all here for you Ichiru…I'm sure Shihei would understand" she said soothingly and Ichiru nodded. Gray looked at the two of them a soft smile on his face.

Yui let go of the hug and Ichiru had a small smile on his face as his worries had reduced a great deal.

"Thanks Yui…I guess a little reassuring was all I needed" he said his voice soft. Yui smiled brightly back at him,

"That's what friends are for" she said giggling. Ichiru sighed softly a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Will Gray really be okay with this though?" he asked pointing over his shoulder at Gray who seemed to be smiling a _little_ too much.

Yui giggled her cheeks a soft red,

"I love him and he knows that…he will never doubt me Ichiru but jealousy is a totally different story though" she said smiling. Ichiru nodded as he smiled.

"I just wish Shihei would get better soon" he said a look of grief crossing his eyes. Yui placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Just give him some time Ichiru…that was a lot to take in remember?" she said gently. Ichiru nodded.

"Well someone is giving me the 'evil stare' because I'm talking to you more than her" Ichiru said his eyes losing its expression. Yui looked around confused and found Miana staring the two of them with a pout. She giggled,

"Yea I guess I'll go talk to her too" Yui said giggling and walked over to where Miana was after waving a goodbye to Ichiru who nodded and left the guild.

Lisanna had left the table she was sitting at with Aayan when Aayan and Gray started their usual brawl. She joined Yui and Miana at the bar.

"Where is Lu chan and Levy chan Lis?" Yui asked looking at Lisanna. The said girl shrugged,

"They didn't come since morning Yu" Lisanna said as she sat down next to Yui. Yui frowned and nodded. She turned to Miana and smiled,

"Hey Miana" she said smiling. Miana smiled back brightly,

"Hello Yui"

"Mira nee can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake please" Yui said turning to Mira.

"For me too" Miana said immediately. Mira nodded,

"On the way girls"

Miana looked at Yui and the two girls grinned at each other before they started talking about each other's favorite books and authors. Yui was quite surprised to find that she had the same favorites as hers. The girls quickly bonded and soon started talking about their actor crushes and their favorite actors.

"Gosh have you seen the new Bleach movie?" Miana said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course I have! Uryu was so dreamy in the movie" Yui sighed her eyes shining.

"I know right! Aah he is so mine" Miana said giggling.

"No way! Uryu is mine! You can have Ichigo" Yui countered immediately.

"Ichigo belongs to Rukia so I can't have him and Uryu is mine end of story"

"No he doesn't unless Ulquiorra comes back alive I won't agree to that pairing! Uryu is SO mine!"

Gray could hear them where he was sitting and his eyebrow twitched hearing Yui fighting with Miana over another guy.

The girls glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Gray walked up to her and stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"So this 'Uryu' is hotter than I am for you Yui?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Yui gulped and turned to him smiling,

"Of course not Gray I love you and trust me you're hotter than him" she said giggling.

"Why Gray are you jealous that Yui is fighting with me over a celebrity?" Miana asked her tone teasing. Gray's cheeks turned a tinge of pink and he walked away shaking his head as he walked back to sit opposite Aayan while Miana winked at Yui who was laughing at Gray's embarrassment.

"Isn't Uryu hotter?" Miana said giggling as she whispered in Yui's ear. Yui blushed,

"Well Uryu is my celeb crush but Gray is really the only one who can make me feel all fluttery by just smiling at me" she whispered back giggling.

"I heard that Yu" Lisanna said giggling. Yui hid her face,

"Stop teasing me Lis" she said waving the girl off. Lisanna and Miana giggled.

Mira watched the three girls talk excitedly to each other with a soft smile on her face as she prepared the chilled strawberry milkshakes for the girls.

"_Watching these girls smile and bond so easily with each other and strengthening their bond further always make me feel so good inside" _she thought to herself giggling.

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
I hope it was enjoyable :3  
What kind of new obstacle will the keys present to Yui? Will she be able to overcome her insecurities? What is the first test going to be?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	7. The First Key Reveals Itself

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
Without further ado let's move into the chapter ^^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Well Uryu is my celeb crush but Gray is really the only one who can make me feel all fluttery by just smiling at me" she whispered back giggling._

_"I heard that Yu" Lisanna said giggling. Yui hid her face,_

_"Stop teasing me Lis" she said waving the girl off. Lisanna and Miana giggled._

_Mira watched the three girls talk excitedly to each other with a soft smile on her face as she prepared the chilled strawberry milkshakes for the girls._

_"Watching these girls smile and bond so easily with each other and strengthening their bond further always make me feel so good inside" she thought to herself giggling._

_**~ Currently ~**_

-That evening-

Yui had managed to keep a fake smile on her face throughout the day and now she felt tired. She walked into her house and ate her dinner quietly before heading to bed.

"She seems awfully quiet today" Ushina commented after Yui had left to her room.

"Something must have happened…and it must be something serious" Danzo said narrowing his eyes, "I hope that wretched brat didn't upset her" he said his voice murderous. Ushina shook her head,

"Give that poor boy a break Danzo. We'll ask Yui about this tomorrow morning go to bed now. I'll join you after I'm done cleaning up" Ushina chided Danzo and walked into the kitchen.

"_I hope you will tell us what had happened Yui…and I hope it's not something serious…"_ Danzo thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

"_Yui…"_ Ushina thought to herself worriedly as she stared cleaning the dishes.

-With Yui-

"_Why do the keys have to mold our memories to test me…I want my memories to stay as they are…no matter if they're gruesome or happy…do I really need those keys…are my current powers not enough to protect everyone around me?" _

Yui climbed into her bed with sleep being the last thing on her mind. Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. She sighed audibly as she sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"_What should I do…"_ she thought to herself sighing and falling on the bed facing the ceiling her right arm over hiding her eyes…

-Next morning-

Yui woke up the next morning feeling a little drowsy. She showered and wore a simple white and blue knee length sundress and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Ushina had already prepared her favorite dishes for breakfast. Yui had bags under her eyes and Ushina gave a gentle pat to her head when the two of them hugged each other.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ushina asked caressing Yui's hair. Yui hugged her tight and hid her face in Ushina's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Mama…and this is a quite a serious matter…" Yui mumbled as she rested her head in Ushina's shoulder.

Ushina led Yui to the couch and made Yui's head rest against her shoulder after the two of them sat down. Yui hid her face in Ushina's shoulder and sobbed her body shaking. Ushina frowned as she gently smoothed through Yui's hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it sweety?" Ushina asked her voice soft. Yui nodded her body trembling.

"Remember Gray told you about how Saishono had said I needed four keys to start my advanced training?" Yui asked her voice shaking and taking in deep pants. Ushina nodded and cooed to her consoling her and holding her tightly.

"Saishono said that the keys will test me based on the quality they represent and to do that they can even mold our memories into however they wish and the ones truly testing me will be the dragons summoned by the respective keys" she said whimpering in Ushina's arms. Ushina smiled gently,

"So that's what is bothering you Yui?" she questioned her voice light. Yui nodded holding on to Ushina tighter.

"Silly girl you're worried that your memories will be _manipulated _when Saishono said that your memories will be _molded_. There's a difference between the two" she said as she caressed Yui's head. Yui raised her head and looked at Ushina confusion in her eyes,

"What do you mean Mama?" she asked.

"It means that just within the testing area your memories will be changed into however the dragons wish to test you _but_ the actual memories will not be tampered with" Ushina reassured her smiling. Yui's eyes widened,

"Really Mama? How do are you so sure?"

"Of course silly and don't ask me how I know I'm not going to tell you. Don't you command over Renga? Isn't she a dragon herself? Do you think she would do something as cruel as tampering with your memories for the sake of testing you?" Ushina questioned.

"Why didn't I think of that…GAH I've been such a nincompoop" Yui said wiping her tears away and face palming herself. Ushina laughed lightly watching her.

"You thought the keys would change your actual memories?" Ushina asked her voice teasing. Yui pouted,

"Well it was scary alright…no matter what happened in the past…everything helped to make me what I am today…whether bitter or sweet experiences they all make me who I am…I didn't want that changed Mama…" she said her voice soft and a soft smile on her face.

"Not to mention you must be having some _really_ nice memories specifically with a certain someone" Ushina said looking away an innocent expression on her face. Yui's face turned red,

"MAMA!" she whined. Ushina burst out laughing and wiped a tear from her closed right eye while the left eye remained open.

"Sorry sorry it was funny to see that expression on your face" she said opening both eyes and holding out her arms. Yui giggled and hugged Ushina tight.

"Thanks Mama. I owe you one" she said and turned to leave.

"Oi eat your breakfast" Ushina said her voice dripping with malice. Yui developed goose bumps and quickly ate her breakfast. Ushina smiled sweetly and Yui grinned as she waved goodbye and headed to the guild.

"_I need to tell Gray I finally figured out what Saishono actually meant when she said the keys can mold my memories to test me"_ Yui thought to herself smiling as she ran towards the guild.

-Meanwhile-

"Jiro did you collect the information I told you to collect?"

"Yes Hime sama I have" Jiro said bowing as he handed over the papers containing the information he collected. The girl took the papers with her hood firmly in place above her head.

"_If she will be told about her new key soon I need to find out what quality of hers is tested to be able to stop her by manipulating the illusions…what a pain"_ she thought to herself as she tightly gripped the papers in hand. She raised her head.

"If I need you I will contact you and we will meet in this same place at the same time. You may leave now" she said waving the man away.

Jiro Hirasi nodded as he bowed once again to the girl in front of him.

"As you wish Hime sama I will leave and come back when you have ordered me to do so till then I shall guard the house" Jiro said bowing a final time before turning to leave.

He looked over his shoulder to find that his Mistress had already left.

"_What is Master making you do now Hime sama…"_ Jiro thought to himself as he walked ahead.

-At the guild-

"Mira nee where is Gray?" Yui asked looking relieved. Mira looked at the jumpy girl with a smile,

"He must be somewhere here probably fighting with Natsu" she said giggling. Yui grinned and was about to thank her when she heard Natsu's loud voice.

"You did it now ice princess" Natsu said his hands lit in fire. Gray stood watching him a grin on his face,

"Have I now flame brain?" he countered.

"GRAY!" Yui called out to him loudly a smile on her face. Distracted by hearing her voice Gray turned and received a good punch to the face. Natsu smirked,

"Oops I just bashed your face on purpose" he said. Gray growled,

"I'll come back and settle this flame brain" he said and ran to meet Yui.

Somehow in the scuffle he lost his shirt. Yui stood with her arms crossed. Gray blinked,

"What is Yui?"

"Your shirt Gray" Yui said pouting.

"Shoot" Gray said and searched for his shirt and finally found it under a table. He wore it and walked back to Yui. She smiled brightly and held his hand and ran out of the guild with him in tow.

"Maaaaan I wish Lucy would get here sooner…Yui just had to come and take my venting machine out" Natsu said sulking. The others around him snickered. Meanwhile Miana entered the guild just in time to see Yui pulling Gray outside and pouted that she couldn't talk to her again.

-Meanwhile-

"_The first key finally reveals itself" Saishono thought to herself smiling, "I'll have to tell Yui about this" _

-Outside the guild-

The two of them sat down under the very same tree that they first kissed. Gray pulled her into his arms,

"What happened? You seem oddly happy for someone who was so depressed just yesterday" Gray said resting his head on hers. She giggled,

"Mama just explained what Saishono had said Gray. I was misunderstanding the whole thing" she said a happy smile on her lips.

"Really?" Gray said a smile returning to his face. Yui nodded,

"The keys will not _manipulate_ the memories rather they will just _mold_ them to test me" she said quoting her mother. Gray blinked,

"What…"

Yui giggled and explained what her mother had told her. Gray nodded finally understanding,

"It's good to hear that. Now you will be able to face the challenge head on won't you?" Gray said gently smoothing out her hair. Yui nodded snuggling closer to him.

"I was so scared Gray…"

"Because you have a lot of memories that you want kept safe am I right?" Gray said laughing lightly as he completed her sentence. Yui giggled and nodded her cheeks turning a soft pink. Gray lightly kissed her forehead,

"So did Saishono tell you anything about when and where the first key will test you?" Gray questioned and Yui shook her head,

"She didn't tell me anything regarding that"

"I wonder what element the first key would represent and which quality of you it represents" Gray said smiling gently. Yui nodded,

"I'm thinking of the same thing too" she said resting her head on his shoulder her eyes closed and her breathing even. Gray chuckled lightly and wound his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She scuttled closer and placed her palm on his chest. He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. Her cheeks turned a soft pink and a soft smile graced her lips.

"_Bloody hell stop being all lovey dovey and continue the talk about what kind of qualities her elements would represent damn it"_ the hooded figure thought banging the tree she was hiding behind as she watched the two of them venting her frustration on the tree. She waited for a while and then gave up.

"_I don't think they are going to be talking about this any longer…I need to know what element will be tested and what quality of her it's going to represent…bloody hell…just my luck that the guy she trusts the most has become her boyfriend…"_ she thought and turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them snug in each other's arms and happy smiles on their faces.

"_Sick…the only thing love does is make your life a living hell"_ she thought to herself her face scrunched in disgust and her purple eyes flashing in anger as she walked away.

-With Yui-

Yui opened her eyes slowly and her cheeks turned a soft pink realizing how snugly she fit in Gray's arms. She felt the flutter and realized Saishono was calling her. Gray breathed in deeply his eyes still closed. Yui giggled softly her cheeks a soft red.

"I'm going to see Saishono, I'll be back soon" Yui whispered and closed her eyes to go into her inner world.

-Inside the inner world-

"_Yui" Saishono called out when she realized Yui had entered. Yui smiled brightly and ran to hug Saishono._

"_I see that you finally got over the insecurities you had" she said giggling. Yui pouted,_

"_You could've been more specific you know?" _

_Saishono laughed,_

"_Where's the fun if I explain everything to you?" _

"_Hpmh…well what did you call me here for?" Yui questioned getting back the subject. Saishono's face adorned a serious expression,_

"_The first key that will test you has revealed itself" Saishono said her voice serious. Yui's eyes widened,_

"_What…which element is it going to represent and which quality of mine will it represent?" Yui questioned._

"_It will represent your fire element and the quality which it will test is solely based on you. Each guardian fairy has a unique quality that her element represents and the qualities vary depending on the fairy. We both control fire elements but the quality which my element represents maybe different from the one your element will represent" Saishono explained. Yui sulked,_

"_What quality did your element represent?" she questioned quickly,_

_Saishono shook her head, "I can't reveal that yet" she said her voice stern._

"_When will you reveal it then?" Yui asked looking desperate._

"_After you gain the keys of all your elements" she said her voice final._

"_Man this sucks" Yui said pouting. Saishono wanted to laugh but she kept her expressions in check._

"_That is all for now. I will take you to the testing area on the designated day…till then train your elements properly and master the skill of integrating them" Saishono said. _

_Yui nodded and gave her a final hug and goodbye before she teleported back._

-Outside-

Yui opened her eyes to find Gray looking at her a small smile on his lips. Her cheeks turned a soft pink,

"Gray when did you wake up?" she asked looking surprised.

"I heard you whisper that Saishono called you" he said chuckling. Yui pouted,

"Which means you weren't sleeping" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Gray laughed,

"How can I when I have such a pretty girl to watch over" he said his voice light. Yui's cheeks turned a dark red and she poked his cheek,

"Meanie" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth and moved back his face still close to hers. Her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes her breathing even. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

She wove her fingers through his hair and he pulled her close into his arms in a gentle embrace. His hands rested gently against her waist and cheek as he deepened the kiss. She placed her palm on his chest with her other hand weaving through his hair.

They broke for air and looked into each other's eyes their cheeks flushed. He gently cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her forehead. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes for the moment that his lips pressed against her forehead before opening them again to look into his. The two of them smiled at each other before Gray pulled her into his arms.

"Saishono told me that the first key has revealed itself" Yui said sitting on his lap her head resting on his shoulder. He held her hand gently.

"Which element's key is it?"

"Fire" Yui said tracing circles on his chest. Gray placed his hand on hers,

"Any ideas on which quality of yours it represents?" Gray questioned. Yui shook her head. He nodded,

"We'll figure it out don't worry" he said ruffling her hair.

She sighed as she shifted slightly to hide her face in his shoulder. He smiled as he rested his head on hers and tightened his hold on her.

"_I wonder which quality my fire element represents" _Yui thought to herself as she closed her eyes and breathed evenly…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :D  
The first key has revealed itself according to Saishono. Which quality of Yui does it represent? How will the key test Yui?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Till then adios amigos :D**


	8. Five Years & The Dragon Seal

**Here comes the LONG AWAITED chapter ^^  
I'm sorry for not being able to upload earlier ^^  
without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"Any ideas on which quality of yours it represents?" Gray questioned. Yui shook her head. He nodded,_

_"We'll figure it out don't worry" he said ruffling her hair._

_She sighed as she shifted slightly to hide her face in his shoulder. He smiled as he rested his head on hers and tightened his hold on her._

_"I wonder which quality my fire element represents" Yui thought to herself as she closed her eyes and breathed evenly…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Jiro dusted the shelves one last time before stepping back and nodding satisfied at the order and cleanliness. Jiro bent down and picked up the heavy box of cleaning materials and sighed as he went to the bedroom of his mistress.

He took one look at the messy room and let out a long sigh.

"The most troublesome of them all" he mumbled and put down the box and was about to get a clean bed sheet and pillow covers for the pillows when he noticed a letter neatly folded on the table.

He walked towards the letter and picked it up. He frowned as he read the contents.

_Meet me at the usual place. _

_Don't forget to destroy this._

Jiro sighed as he tore the letter and threw it into the well maintained fireplace sighing.

"_What is it going to be this time Mistress?" _he wondered to himself as he wore his overcoat and prepared to leave…

-At the Guild-

"Mira nee!" Yui called out as she walked towards the bar letting go of Gray's hand.

"Hello Yui" Mira said smiling as she saw the girl.

Yui smiled and told Mira about how Saishono had told her that the first key she needed to obtain had revealed itself. Lucy, Lisanna and levy joined in on the conversation.

"What element is the first key Yu?" Lisanna asked.

"Fire" Yui said looking at the other four.

"Any idea which quality it represents Yu chan?" Lucy asked.

Yui shook her head and sulked. Levy poked her cheek,

"Don't worry Yu chan we'll figure it out" she said smiling at her. The other three nodded smiling at her. Yui sighed, a small smile on her lips and nodded.

Unknown to the five girls, everything they had conversed about was heard by the hooded figure that had masked herself with shadow magic.

"_So that's what this was about…good thing I had asked Jiro to come"_ the hooded figure thought to herself smirking and leaving in her shadow form.

"_I have to try to figure out what it represents so that I can work on counter illusions to interfere with the test"_

No one had noticed the lone shadow that was moving fast across the guild floor. Natsu looked up suddenly midway in the fight with Gray.

"What's wrong flame brain?" Gray asked midway to punching him.

Natsu lowered his hand frowning,

"It seems like the same smell…" Natsu mumbled sniffing the air again.

"What?" Gray asked again.

Natsu frowned as the smell he had caught disappeared.

"Nothing Popsicle…" Natsu said frowning and looked at Yui, who was talking and laughing with the other girls.

"_For a moment it smelled like that guy we fought two years ago…I hope nothing is stirring again"_ Natsu thought to himself frowning a little.

"Tell me right now flame brain" Gray said frowning as he noticed Natsu looking at Yui and the others.

"I thought I smelt Minikui Yora for a moment" Natsu murmured.

"What?" Gray said his eyes wide.

"It was just there for a moment…but there is no mistaking that smell" Natsu said tightening his fist.

"It can't be anything serious…but staying on guard isn't wrong…whatever it is, we'll wait till it reveals itself again" Gray said looking at Yui and back at Natsu.

Natsu nodded loosening up a little. He was about to say something when a chair flew at the two of them. Natsu quickly ducked narrowly avoiding it.

"You're a MAN Natsu" Elfman screamed already transformed in his Lizardman takeover as he ran towards him.

"Fight ME!"

The usual brawl continued with Natsu's discovery already forgotten.

Yui giggled at another of Lucy's escapades with Natsu when she felt a flutter. Yui told Mira that she was going to visit her inner world and closed her eyes…

-In her inner world-

"_Saishono" Yui smiled as she hugged the older spirit. Saishono smiled back at her,_

"_Welcome back my dear" _

"_Did something happen?" Yui asked looking at her. _

"_There are some things I forgot to tell you regarding the keys" Saishono said looking serious._

"_Go ahead" Yui said expecting the worst. Saishono took a deep breath before continuing._

"_My dear the keys will reveal each other a few days within the revelation of the previous key. If you fail in obtaining the key of any specific element, you will have to wait for 5 years or more for a second chance to obtain it again. Each key has a different chant to summon its dragon. Once the dragon is summoned you will have to once again obtain its consent to use its powers. If the dragon truly sees you worthy it will bestow its seal on you. This seal is very important and will change your individual forms. But be warned my dear, each of these seals will take a terrible toll on your body. Your body will need a day to recover from the toll each seal creates. It's best to complete the form as soon as you receive the key. That way you will replenish your body with no irreparable damage" Saishono said completing her little speech._

_Yui stared at her completely flabbergasted._

"_A whole day…just to recover? For every single seal?" she questioned her mouth agape._

_Saishono nodded,_

"_Remember my dear, this is a dragon seal we are talking about. You have to gain Renga's seal too for all your mastered forms to be complete" _

"_Renga's seal too? You mean to say Renga still does not trust me?" Yui questioned looking surprised. Saishono shook her head._

"_Renga wouldn't lend her powers to you if she didn't trust you Yui. I am saying that you will need her consent for the seal to complete your Elementary Guardian Fairy form" she explained._

_Yui nodded understanding what she meant._

"_I'll do my best Saishono" she said._

"_I will inform you when you need to head to the testing area as soon as I know about it. Till then stay safe and practice integrating your elements my dear" Saishono said looking at her._

_Yui nodded and hugged her one last time before leaving…_

-Back at the guild bar-

"Back" Yui said and opened her eyes to find a chilled strawberry milkshake waiting in front of her. She grinned and took a sip.

"Thanks Mira nee" she said and looked at the others who grinned back and had their own drinks at hand.

-Meanwhile-

Jiro stood waiting at the usual place and checked his watch for the umpteenth time.

"_Mistress…you're always on time…please tell me you're fine" _he thought to himself his brows lightly furrowed in worry.

Soon a cloaked figure approached him and he sighed in relief.

"Mistress" he said softly before bowing.

"I don't have much time. I want you to gather information on how Guardian Fairy trials occur and what qualities the elements could represent. You can give me the others later, the fire element takes priority. As soon as you have the information about the qualities of the fire element I want you to inform me. I will come to collect it" she ordered.

"Yes Mistress" Jiro said bowing.

"The list should have the quality her element could represent" she mumbled to herself.

"Pardon me Mistress, could you repeat what you said?" Jiro said.

"Nothing that you need to know, finish the job as soon as possible" she said her purple eyes flashing and turned to leave.

"Yes Mistress" Jiro said bowing one final time.

Before he had raised his head, she had disappeared. Jiro sighed as he walked back,

"_I hope you will be able to stay safe Mistress"_

* * *

**BOOM! There ends the chapter :3  
Five years or more if she fails to get the key…will the 'Mistress' be able to stop her? Will Yui be able to acquire the key?  
Wait for the next update to find out ^_^  
P.S.: Since I haven't updated in a while there will be another chapter soon ;)**


	9. The First Key's Test

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
I'm sorry that I kept the last chapter short :D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"The list should have the quality her element could represent" she mumbled to herself._

_"Pardon me Mistress, could you repeat what you said?" Jiro said._

_"Nothing that you need to know, finish the job as soon as possible" she said her purple eyes flashing and turned to leave._

_"Yes Mistress" Jiro said bowing one final time._

_Before he had raised his head, she had disappeared. Jiro sighed as he walked back,_

_"I hope you will be able to stay safe Mistress"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Yui looked at the other four who were staring at her expecting her to tell them what Saishono had told her. Yui sighed,

"Well…she said she would tell me when the testing area would reveal itself and that if I don't get the key at this try I would have to wait five years or more to get another chance to get the key again" Yui said quickly explaining the gist of what Saishono had told her.

"WHAT? Five years?" the four girls chorused.

Erza heard the commotion and walked towards the bar.

"What's happening here?" she questioned.

The girls told her why they reacted like that and Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Five years…well then you better make sure you get the key then" Erza said smiling. Yui nodded grinning,

"Of course"

"Did anyone see Miana?" Yui asked suddenly remembering the girl.

"No I haven't seen her today morning" Mira replied.

Yui nodded and continued talking her drink.

The shadow on the wall behind them smirked as she felt a shadow pulsate.

"_Perfect Jiro…I'm on my way…five years is more than enough time for you to be finished guardian fairy" _she thought to herself smirking as she moved out of the back door.

-The next day-

Jiro waited at the usual place a sheet of papers in his hand. As expected his Mistress was there on time.

"Good work Jiro" the girl said smirking and holding out her hand for the papers.

"Thank you Mistress" Jiro said bowing.

"How much information is there?" she asked.

"Master Fairy Guardian trials are different each time and there is no consistency to how they occur. I'm afraid they were all vastly different I couldn't gather any strong information about them. I managed to collect a little information on the qualities the fire element could represent. Since you said it takes priority I informed you as soon as I managed to sort the information out" Jiro explained.

"Good. Try to sort out the information regarding how the trials occur and how to enter the testing area" she ordered.

"Yes Mistress" Jiro said and raised his head to find her gone again.

-At the guild-

"Morning Mira nee" Yui called out as she walked into the guild. Mira smiled back at the girl.

"You have someone waiting for you" Mira said giggling. Yui raised an eyebrow,

"Someone waiting for me? Who is it?" Yui asked. Mira said nothing and pointed to the excited girl running towards her.

"Yui!" Miana called out looking excited with a mission flyover in her hand.

"Oh hey Miana" Yui said smiling at her.

"Wanna go on this mission with me?" Miana said pointing to the flyover. Yui took the paper from her and read through the details of the mission.

"It's a really simple mission! We just need to help the villagers to melt down a huge piece of metal that's blocking their water source" Miana said smiling at her. Yui nodded,

"It's not a bad mission to do but Miana I can't come with you today" Yui said looking apologetically at the excited girl. Miana's face immediately lost its color.

"Oh…" she mumbled quietly. Yui felt bad and placed her hands on Miana's shoulders.

"I'll go with you on the next one I promise" Yui said smiling.

"I need to go somewhere today Miana…I'm sorry ok?"

"It's alright" Miana said smiling again. Yui smiled back and hugged the girl.

"Thanks Miana" she said. Miana smiled,

"Don't worry about it"

"Mira nee I need to go to the testing area today. Saishono told me a little earlier that I have to be there in 2 hours" Yui said to Mira.

"Alright I'll inform Master when he is back. You're not going alone, are you?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow. Yui shook her head,

"Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza are coming with me" Yui said smiling. Mira nodded.

"Alright then be careful" Mira said looking at her. Yui nodded.

"All the best Yui" Miana said smiling. Yui smiled back at her,

"Thanks Miana"

Yui felt someone poke her back and turned to find Wendy smiling at her.

"Yui nee you forgot me" Wendy said giggling. Carla was next to her arms crossed,

"And me too" she said frowning.

"But it's too dangerous for the two of you" Yui said looking concerned.

"I'm not a small girl anymore Yui nee" Wendy said smiling. Yui ruffled her hair a little and was about to reply when Erza interrupted them.

"Are you still not ready Yui?" she said.

Natsu, Lucy and Gray were already behind her grinning.

"Of course I am" Yui said grinning back.

"Then let's get going" Erza replied.

"Aye Sir" Happy said.

The girls giggled and soon the gang left for the testing area.

-About 2 hours later-

"So…this is it huh" Yui said as she saw the huge testing area. The other four stood next to her and stared at the building.

"Well…I have to go in alone. You guys wait here" Yui said and walked into the building alone.

"Be careful" Erza said. Yui nodded and waved to the four.

Suddenly a barrier stopped her and she fell back. The four were quick to move to her.

"Yui are you okay?" Happy cried out.

"Y-yea I am" Yui said standing up and dusting herself…

-Back at the guild-

The hooded figure was in her shadow form again and waited for Yui to enter so she would know if Yui had her first key's test today.

Mira was smiling and cleaning the table when Lisanna showed up.

"Mira nee, did you see Lucy or Yui today? I've been looking for them but I can't find them in the guild" she said pouting.

"Yui has gone to the testing area for the first key's test Lisanna. Lucy has gone with her along with Wendy, Natsu, Gray and Erza. That's why you can't find either of the girls here" Mira said smiling.

The hooded figure immediately rushed out without waiting to hear the rest of the conversation of the two sisters.

_"Damn it I was too late. There isn't any time to wait for Jiro to come with the information. I hope I can make it in time to the testing area"_

-Back with Yui-

"I don't understand why I couldn't enter" Yui said frowning.

"That is because there is a condition to be fulfilled for the test" a male voice boomed. Yui was shocked.

"What…who is talking?" she called out.

"You need three more people to come with you for today's test" the voice boomed.

"What? I was told only I should be entering the testing area" she replied back looking confused.

"No more questions. You have ten minutes to fulfil the condition" the voice boomed and the surroundings became deadly silent.

Gray immediately stepped up.

"I'll come with you" he said smiling.

"Gray I don't know how dangerous this could be. This key holds the test for my fire element too. Gr-"

"Yui isn't ice the best weapon against fire?" he said smirking. Yui sighed as she looked at him and smiled gently.

"Fine…" she said looking around. Natsu grinned and stepped up.

"Fire is my playground Yui. If ice princess is coming I'm definitely coming too. After all fire doesn't do anything to me and it's a wonderful meal" he said grinning.

Yui shook her head and smiled.

"Natsu th-"

"I'm coming too" Erza said stepping up a smirk on her face before Yui could complete her sentence.

"Lucy please look after Wendy. I'm counting on you" Erza said looking back. Lucy nodded.

"Leave it me" she said smiling.

"Er-" Yui began only to not complete her sentence.

"Were you going to say something Yui?" Erza said staring point blank at the girl. Yui smiled mechanically,

"N-n-no of course not. What gave you that idea? L-lets go guys. Be careful Lu chan, Wendy" she said walking ahead quickly.

Erza smirked and the three of them followed her.

The four of them entered the cave and found it in ruins. Embers of fire flew from random places. Unknown to Yui the other three were stopped outside the testing area and she was followed by the illusions of her friends.

"Welcome guardian fairy and her comrades" a loud voice roared. The four of them immediately stood in defensive positions guarding their backs.

The ground shook and a huge dragon walked through breathing fire.

The four of them stood transfixed as they looked at the dragon. The majestic creature seemed to take it's time to walk towards the four of them.

"Wh-what is a dragon doing here?" Yui said her eyes wide.

"This is my test guardian fairy" the booming voice sounded again. Yui looked at the source of the voice and her eyes widened. A key was floating in midair with a red orange glow around it.

"Th-the key" Yui said her voice choked. The others looked in the direction of Yui's gaze and saw the key.

"Wh-what is the test?" Yui asked her eyes wide.

"Defeat the dragon in front of you and you have to use only the fire guardian form to fight it" they key boomed.

"WHAT? Defeat that dragon?" Natsu exploded.

"Yes. Another word of caution unless you defeat the dragon you can't leave the testing area" the voice boomed and the key disappeared.

The dragon in front of them roared. Yui stood transfixed.

"C-can't leave?" she muttered standing frozen her eyes wide.

"Get it together Yui" Erza said transforming into her flame empress armor.

Yui tightened her fists and came back to her senses.

"You're right. Fire Guardian Fairy transform" she chanted.

A soft glow surrounded her and she stood in her fire guardian form. Her outfit had morphed into the red orange knee length dress. Elbow length gloves and knee length boots that matched her outfit adorned her hands and feet. A flame colored headband that framed her bangs appeared on her head. Her hair was in waves on her back. She didn't feel any flickering of her power like the last time. She tightened her fists.

"Welcome back Yui" Natsu said grinning. Yui smirked,

"I don't think we can defeat it but let's try our best minna. After all you won't know till you try right?" she said grinning and lighting her gloves in flames as her wings fluttered rapidly to help her maintain an aerial position.

"That's right" Natsu replied grinning back his arms encased in fire.

The other two smirked,

"LET'S GO!"

The four young adults lunged at the dragon and attacked it all at once.

"Fire Flare" Yui chanted.

"Ice make: lance" Gray shouted.

"Fire dragon's iron fist" Natsu shouted.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH" Erza shouted slicing it with her sword.

The four young adults jumped back in time to avoid the explosion caused by their strong attacks.

The dragon's tail came out of the smoke and knocked the four of them to the floor.

The smoke cleared and the dragon emerged unharmed. It seemed like it hadn't got even a scratch from the tremendous attacks by the four of them.

"The dragons are an extremely strong species" Erza said panting a smirk on her face.

"Exactly. If just that attack took it down it isn't even worthy of being called a dragon" Yui said smirking, "that's exactly what Renga would say"

"Of course but no dragon can match Igneel" Natsu said grinning.

"I bet no one is done yet. Shall we try again?" Gray said grinning.

"You couldn't have said anything better" Yui said grinning.

The four of them lunged at the dragon and attacked it from different directions in turns and together. The dragon didn't seem to be affected at all and kept the four of them away with just its tail.

When Natsu hit it on its nose the dragon roared louder than it ever did.

"Shit…did I just piss it off" Natsu said his face pale.

"I-I think yes" Yui said looking equally pale.

It let out a tremendous roar and breathed out fire. Natsu breathed in deeply and took in the entire fire attack. The others breathed.

"You saved us there" Yui said panting. Natsu grinned wiping his mouth.

"That was one hell of a meal. Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu yelled and shot a tremendous attack at the dragon.

"Fire flower grasp" Yui chanted.

A flame colored lotus appeared beneath the dragon and held it in place. Yui closed an eye and winced trying to keep the majestic creature in place.

"M-minna now!" Yui said panting her magic energy waning.

The others sent their strongest attacks at the dragon. The dragon roared as it took the attacks.

Its tail lit up in flames and hit all three of them. They flew in different directions.

"GRAY! NATSU! ERZA!" Yui screamed falling on the floor due to the exhaustion. The lotus under the dragon disappeared.

The illusions were on the floor unable to move and panting. Yui looked at them her eyes welling up in tears.

"No…" Yui mumbled as she watched them her eyes filled with pain.

The key appeared again.

"Is that all guardian fairy?" it said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up…don't mock us when we are trying our best" Yui said her bangs hiding her eyes as she stumbled and stood up. No reply was heard from the key.

The dragon turned to her and breathed fire at her. She controlled the flames and turned it back to the dragon. She looked up with determination written all over her eyes.

"I'm not going to give up till I have breathed my last breath" she said holding her abdomen and wincing slightly in pain.

"Especially now since the lives of my nakama is on the line" she said looking defiantly at the key.

The key glowed and the dragon roared.

-Meanwhile-

Gray banged his fist on the invisible barrier keeping him and the other two out.

"YUI!" he screamed knowing that she couldn't hear him…

* * *

**There ends the chapter ^^  
Double chapter bonus this week due to all my negligence in not updating ^^  
What is going to happen now as Yui faces the dragon alone? Will her three nakama be able to help her? Will she pass the test or will the 'Mistress' make it in time and stop her?  
Wait for the next update to find out ^_^  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	10. Courage

**I am so happy that 'The Fairy Girl' has more than 11,000 views I decided to post this chapter earlier than I had planned ^_^  
Thanks to all the lovely readers and the reviewers 3  
I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters but I do own my OCs.  
Enjoy and review! ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"I'm not going to give up till I have breathed my last breath" she said holding her abdomen and wincing slightly in pain._

_"Especially now since the lives of my nakama is on the line" she said looking defiantly at the key._

_The key glowed and the dragon roared._

_-Meanwhile-_

_Gray banged his fist on the invisible barrier keeping him and the other two out._

_"YUI!" he screamed knowing that she couldn't hear him…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

Yui took a step forward slowly, her rapidly fluttering wings maintaining her aerial position, panting a little. The glow around the key pulsated in soft waves.

"Are you sure?" the voice boomed.

Yui panted a little and looked defiantly at the key. Meanwhile the girl had slinked into the testing area in her shadow form.

_"Thank goodness I made it in time. Time for you to fail your test guardian fairy"_ she thought to herself smirking.

The glow around the key pulsated a little more quickly waiting for Yui's answer. Yui held her abdomen wincing a little panting for breath. The girl wasted no time and quickly started to send in waves to interfere with Yui's mind.

_"Yui my dear…give in…you don't have much strength left…quickly retreat when you have the time the others can fend for themselves" _

Yui shook her head frowning as she heard the voice in her head.

_"Who is this?"_ she asked frowning.

_"Who I am is not important my dear…I will reveal myself to you soon…but right now you need to save your life"_

"Undecided on your decision guardian fairy?" the voice boomed mockingly.

_"My friends are more important to me than my life. Whoever you are I don't think I will like you so get away from my head"_ Yui blasted and shook her head.

The girl cursed under her breath.

_"My decision will never change. I won't abandon my friends ever"_ Yui said her voice resolute.

"That's the answer I expected. Rest assured none of your nakama are hurt and they are safe" the booming male voice said.

"What do you mean?" Yui questioned lowering herself down and standing on guard.

The glow around the key spread all around the testing area and when it went back to the key the dragon had disappeared and her three nakama rushed to her completely unscathed.

"Yui are you alright?" Erza said reaching her before the other two. Yui looked confused and leaned on Erza a little before standing straight again facing them.

"Didn't you guys fight the dragon with me?" she asked her eyes wide.

The three of them shook their heads.

"And I'm totally bummed I couldn't fight with you. It seemed like a totally fired up fight" Natsu muttered groaning and Yui giggled despite herself.

"We were stopped by a barrier about 10 yards before the entrance to the testing area and we saw three people looking like us follow you. We tried calling out to you but you didn't hear us and we couldn't break through the barrier" Erza said furrowing her brow.

"Precisely. Like you were told only you will be tested. Your nakama can't interfere with the test. Guardian fairy even though you were utterly exhausted and had a powerful enemy in front of you for the sake of your nakama you had enough courage to stand and face the enemy. You have passed the test and won my trust. Hold out your hand guardian fairy" the voice boomed.

"Th-then the quality that was tested was courage…" Yui said a small smile on her lips.

"Yes" the voice answered.

"Your fire element represented your courage"

Yui winced as she stood and Gray moved to where she stood to support her. She held out her hand as the key requested.

The key flew into her hand and landed with a soft thump. Meanwhile a shadow had slinked into the testing area.

"One key done…three more to go" Yui said smiling softly and leaning on Gray for support. He took the key and strapped it to the key ring on her waist and carried her bridal style. Yui mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder her eyes half-lidded.

"She doesn't look too good. Let's go back quickly. Wendy can tend to her" Gray said running back with her in his arms. The other two nodded and followed him.

"_Shit…damn you guardian fairy…I will make sure you don't complete your fire guardian fairy form…be sure of it…"_ the girl thought to herself as she tightened her fists and went back in her shadow form.

"WENDY!" Gray, Natsu and Erza shouted simultaneously as they rushed back.

Lucy looked worriedly as she noticed Gray carrying Yui. Wendy tightened her fists looking determined.

"Erza san please get a carriage ready. I'll do as much as I can" Wendy said looking serious. Gray sat down next to Wendy careful not to hurt Yui.

"Leave it to me" Erza said and ran ahead to find a carriage.

"Is she alright Wendy?" Gray asked looking worried.

"She has a few injuries we can treat only in the infirmary. I'm trying my best Gray san" Wendy said concentrating on healing Yui's wounds.

Gray clenched his teeth.

"Again I couldn't do anything" he said to himself tightening his fist.

"Didn't she tell you earlier that only she would be entering the testing area? She can handle herself. Trust her" Natsu whispered his eyes blazing hearing what Gray said due to his heightened senses.

"Do you think it was easy for Erza or me either? Chill down ice princess" he lashed out at Gray.

Gray had his eyes hidden by his bangs as he nodded. As soon as Wendy had finished her spell, Gray stood and walked away from them.

"Gray…" Lucy said turning towards him. Natsu stopped her in between and shook his head,

"He needs alone time for now. He has to cool his head" he whispered to her.

Lucy nodded looking worried. Yui stirred and went back to sleep wincing. Erza soon returned with the carriage and the gang left for the guild.

-At the guild infirmary-

Yui was sleeping soundly with a bandage around her abdomen. Wendy had also done everything she could and looked exhausted. Ushina sat at Yui's bedside and soothed out her hair and sighed softly as she just finished healing the rest of Yui's wounds.

"She is alright, isn't she Ushina?" Danzo asked worry etched on his features. He gently held Ushina's shoulders from behind her.

Ushina nodded not moving her eyes from Yui. Danzo sighed in relief. He turned to the others who accompanied her to the testing area and motioned them to follow him out.

Natsu, Lucy and Erza went out with Danzo. Gray refused to leave her bedside and Wendy also wanted to stay.

Danzo asked the other three who had come out with him to explain what had happened. Erza tightened her fist and explained what had happened. Danzo stood listening till the end. After hearing the incident he went back in a grim expression on his face and sat next to her bed.

_"Just the first test and you're already this injured"_ he thought to himself as he looked at the sleeping girl and caressed her head gently.

-A few hours later-

Danzo and Ushina left the guild when Mira had asked them to leave Yui in the infirmary for a little while longer. A few minutes later Lyon rushed inside the guild infirmary to see Yui.

"Yui are you alright?" he said as soon as he entered the infirmary. Juvia stood outside a little worried as she watched her boyfriend rush into the infirmary. Gray was just about to walk in when he noticed Lyon.

"Aah he came eh?" Gray said standing at the entrance.

"Gray sama" Juvia said immediately smiling at him. He gave her head a gentle pat,

"No matter what I say you just won't drop the 'sama', will you?" he asked chuckling. Juvia blushed and shook her head.

He smiled at her and went inside to join Lyon and Yui.

"Ah Gray o kaeri" Yui said smiling. Lyon smirked,

"Gray"

"You idiot she was sleeping. Did you wake her up?" he asked a tick mark appearing on his forehead. Lyon frowned,

"No no I was already awake when he came in Gray" Yui said defending Lyon before he could speak. Gray was about to reply when Yui spoke,

"Please don't fight" Yui said a tired sigh escaping her lips. Gray looked at her and nodded. Lyon gave her head a gentle pat and ruffled her hair.

"You should worry more about yourself. Take better care of yourself, won't you?" he said looking at her with a tender smile on his face.

"Will do Lyon ni" she said smiling back wearily. Lyon stood up and walked towards the exit. He looked back over his shoulder,

"If there is anything you need don't hesitate to call me" he said smiling. Yui smiled back and nodded.

"Oi she has me for that. Just look after your own girlfriend" Gray said looking annoyed.

Juvia and Lyon had their faces totally red and Yui started laughing at their embarrassment.

"I-I kn-know" Lyon said looking away his face flushed.

Lyon timidly held Juvia's hand and led her out. Juvia followed him with a soft smile on her face.

"Do you feel better now?" Gray said holding Yui's hand and smiling at her.

She nodded and smiled back. He kissed her forehead gently,

"Ready to go home?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Did my parents or uncle Aati come to see me?" she asked. Gray nodded,

"Your parents came but your uncle had accepted an out of town mission. Luckily he finished it and he is on his way" Gray said helping her out of the bed.

The two of them walked out of the infirmary hand in hand with her leaning on him a little for support and headed to the guild hall doors. Yui sighed tiredly and Gray carried her bridal style.

"I know what you're going to say so save your breath. We both know you're tired and need rest" Gray said before Yui could open her mouth to object him carrying her. She smiled softly her cheeks dusted light pink as she placed her head on his shoulder.

-Back at Yui's house-

"Has Yui returned yet?" Danzo asked slumping into the chair looking tired.

Ushina looked at him a little worried and held his hand.

"She hasn't returned yet Danzo. Gray told me that he is bringing her home" she said.

"He better not do anything she doesn't like" Danzo said frowning.

"Danzo" Ushina said narrowing her eyes.

"Fine fine" Danzo said looking away.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Danzo said sighing.

"Just a moment" Ushina said and went into the kitchen.

-Few minutes later-

Few sharp knocks were heard on the door. Ushina handed Danzo the glass of water and went to check the door.

"Who is there?" she asked.

"It's me Aati. Is Yui home yet?" Aati asked worriedly.

Ushina opened the door smiling at him.

"She'll be here in a few minutes. Come in Aati" Ushina said smiling.

Aati sighed and nodded as he entered the house.

"Hello ni san" Aati said looking at Danzo.

"Hello Aati" Danzo said a small smile on his lips.

Before Aati could talk any further another knock was heard and Ushina went to open the door.

Gray stood at the door with Yui in his arms smiling at Ushina.

"Hello Mama" Yui said smiling.

"Good evening Dreya san" Gray said smiling.

"Hello sweetheart. I've told you to call me Mom Gray" Ushina said winking at them.

"Papa would skin him alive, Mama" Yui said laughing.

Gray walked in holding her a little tighter. The two of them entered the living room to find Danzo and Aati staring back at them. Danzo narrowed his eyes at him. Gray immediately made Yui sit in a chair.

"Papa uncle Aati" Yui said smiling brightly.

"How are you little one?" Aati said ruffling her hair a little as she sat down.

"I'm better now uncle Aati" Yui said smiling.

Danzo smiled warmly at her,

"Good to hear that" he said.

"Gray please sit down. Those two tend to forget that other people are there in the room when Yui is around" Ushina said giggling.

The two men cleared their throats and looked away. Yui laughed. Gray snickered and stopped when he felt Danzo's cold stare.

"Er-erm it's alright Dreya san. I have to go back anyway" Gray said smiling.

Yui looked at him and he ruffled her hair a little.

"I'll see you in the guild tomorrow okay? Till then take proper rest" he said smiling softly.

"Goodbye everyone" Gray said bowing respectfully and left.

"He has good manners" Ushina said nodding thoughtfully.

Danzo huffed and Aati snickered. Yui giggled.

"Go on get some rest Yui. We'll see you at dinner" Danzo said smiling kindly.

Yui nodded and Ushina helped her up. Yui winced a little. Ushina wrapped her arm around Yui's waist and supported her.

"Come on…let's take you to bed" Ushina said smiling leading Yui to her room.

-Next morning-

Gray stood outside Yui's house staring at her room's balcony a soft sigh escaping him.

"_She is usually up by now…"_ he thought to himself a little worried.

He built a flight of stairs from ice a few minutes later and climbed on her balcony. He entered her room and watched her sleeping. Unknown to both of them, the girl was slinking in the corner of Yui's room in her shadow form.

"_What are you doing here Gray?" _ she thought to herself tightening her fists.

"_I was just about to finish the spell to put Yui into a deep sleep so she doesn't wake up for a few days…You just had to come in right now, didn't you?" _ she muttered quietly under her breath.

Gray sighed to himself as he watched her.

"_Well…I hope your dad doesn't murder me for this" _Gray thought to himself a small smile on his lips as he sat next to her and gently caressed her head. She stirred her eyelids halfway open.

"Gray…" she mumbled half asleep. Gray chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey there"

"How are you in my room?" she muttered groggily.

"I sneaked in. Don't tell on me" he said putting a finger to his lips and grinning at her.

"_I don't care if you're there or not, I'm going to complete the spell. Yui you're not completing that form"_ the girl thought to herself and continued chanting her spell below her breath.

Yui had a tired smile on her face and she breathed in deeply wincing slightly with her eyes closed. A deep sigh escaped her throat and Gray held her hand his eyes clouded in worry.

"Are you still in pain?" he asked tracing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She shook her head,

"I feel really tired…like I shouldn't wake up at all…like I should just sleep forever" she mumbled her voice low her eyelids fluttering close.

"No you don't Yui. Don't you dare say that…not even as a joke. You just got back the family that you lost for 10 damn years. I just got you back after all those years too…and then there's everyone back at the guild…so please don't say you're going to leave us all again" Gray said frowning.

Yui breathed in deeply and opened her eyes halfway,

"I know Gray…I know…it-it's just…" Yui mumbled her eyelids almost closing.

"_Don't fight my spell Yui…just give in to it…it's better to sleep for a while isn't it?"_ the girl thought to herself grinning.

"Yui! Wake up" Gray said holding her shoulders.

"Y-Yea…I-I'm awake" Yui mumbled her head wobbling a little from side to side.

"_Stop fighting my spell you guardian fairy!" _the girl thought to herself her anger increasing.

"Yui!" Gray said his voice rising a little.

Ushina opened the room and walked in her eyes wide.

"What is happening here?" she asked looking alarmed.

"M-Mama" Yui muttered groggily.

Ushina manipulated the air around and shattered the girl's sleep inducing magic spell.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Ushina asked frowning.

Yui held her head wincing a little as she woke up.

"I was worried that she hadn't woken up yet and when I came into the room I saw her sleeping. I thought she was just tired because of what happened yesterday but she started talking really weirdly" Gray said looking at Yui.

"Someone was conjuring a forbidden spell" Ushina said looking around the room.

"What spell are you talking about Mama?" Yui asked shaking her head to clear off her sleepiness.

"It's a spell to make someone sleep for 10-15 days. Play it right and that spell can kill you" Ushina said waving her hands about clearing any remnants of the spell.

Gray's eyes widened and Yui sighed fully awake now.

"I can't think of the last time I heard of a mind manipulating mage Mama. Maybe it was just me being really tired and delirious. I'm alright now. Gray wait outside for me please I'll take a shower and join you alright?" Yui said looking at both of them.

Ushina said nothing and nodded. She kissed her forehead after giving her a quick hug.

"Gray you'd have to leave the way you came I'm afraid" Ushina said a smile returning to her face. Gray had his cheeks dusted a light red in embarrassment.

"A-Ah yea…I-I will" he said not looking at either of them and walked towards her balcony. Yui followed him,

"I'll come soon don't worry" Yui said smiling.

"I'll be waiting" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping down and breaking the ice staircase.

"You need to eat before you head out" Ushina said walking out of her room. Yui sighed and smiled lightly nodding.

"_I wonder who would've tried to put me to sleep for all that time"_ Yui wondered to herself as she took the clothes she needed to change into after the shower.

-A little while later-

Yui came out of the shower and changed into her clothes. The shadow slinking in the corner of her room moved and went out unnoticed.

"_I underestimated how powerful this household is. I can't perform the spell in her room anymore. Damn it"_ the girl thought to herself and disappeared.

Yui didn't notice the shadow that slinked out from her room at all and went downstairs to eat her breakfast and left with Gray to the guild afterwards.

-At the Guild-

"I hope Yu would show up soon. I heard she got her first key" Lisanna said smiling brightly as she spoke to Mira, Lucy and Levy.

The other three nodded,

"I know right…what is taking her so long?" Lucy asked huffing her cheeks.

"It's okay, I'm sure she'll be here soon" Levy said patting Lucy's back.

"Morning everyone" Yui grinned as she joined the four girls.

"Oh my goodness that gave me a scare" Lucy said her face red and her hand over her heart. Yui laughed,

"Well my bad" she grinned.

"Come on tell us what happened at the testing area" Lisanna said poking her shoulder.

Yui smiled and nodded but before she could tell them what happened, Miana stood next to the five girls.

"Can I join in too?" she asked softly.

Yui smiled broadly,

"Of course"

Miana smiled and sat next to Levy. Yui soon explained what had happened at the testing area and showed the girls the key.

It was a golden key with a flame colored bow and had the image of a dragon on its shaft. The girls were all awed by the key.

"It's really pretty Yu chan" Lucy said smiling brightly. The girls all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks Lu chan" Yui said grinning.

Yui strapped the key back in the key ring on her waist and the girls started talking about random things again laughing amongst themselves.

Gray watched her laughing with the others and sighed. Natsu noticed him,

"What is it ice princess?"

Gray sighed and told Natsu what had happened in her house that morning. Natsu frowned.

"We are all there for her. Nothing will happen" Natsu said. Gray nodded,

"Let's hope nothing does…" he mumbled as he looked at them…

* * *

**There ends the chapter :3  
Will the girl be able to stop Yui from completing her fire guardian fairy form? Or will Yui successfully complete it? Will Gray's fears hold true?  
Keep reading to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D  
**


	11. The Promised Mission

**Here comes the next chapter FINALLY!  
I'm so sorry for not updating till now :D  
As penance I will be uploading a double chapter bonus :D  
Enjoy minna! ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"What is it ice princess?"_

_Gray sighed and told Natsu what had happened in her house that morning. Natsu frowned._

_"We are all there for her. Nothing will happen" Natsu said. Gray nodded,_

_"Let's hope nothing does…" he mumbled as he looked at them…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

"Yui, can we go on the mission you promised today?" Miana asked looking at Yui her eyes hopeful.

Yui knew she needed a little more time to recover not to mention that she needed to complete her fire guardian form but she nodded,

"Of course Miana, let's go" Yui said smiling.

_"I'll just have to complete the fire guardian form once I'm back or tomorrow"_

Miana's eyes brightened,

"Thanks Yu!" she said brightly giving Yui a hug and went to choose a mission.

Yui blinked, a little surprised at her enthusiasm.

"She calls you Yu too huh" Lisanna said giggling.

"Come on Lis she is one of us now" Yui said grinning. Lisanna nodded,

"Of course"

Miana came back prancing a little childishly and the girls giggled.

"What is it?" Miana asked raising an eyebrow,

"You could act more your age Mi" Yui said grinning. Miana grinned,

"Nah that's too mainstream" she replied and the girls all laughed.

"Mira san can you approve this mission for the two of us?" Miana asked Mira.

"Of course"

-A little while later-

Yui had her head on Miana's shoulder and was sleeping blissfully. Miana had an arm around her gently a small smile on her face. They had soon arrived to their intended destination.

Miana shook her shoulder and Yui groaned sleepily.

"Mama just 10 more minutes" she groaned.

Miana grinned evilly,

"Nah this time Mama says get up immediately because we have a mission to finish" Miana shouted grinning.

Yui woke up with a start,

"What the hell was that?" Yui said easing her sore ear, fully awake.

Miana laughed,

"Let's get going. We have a village full of hopeful people who are waiting for us to get their water supply back to them"

"Oh right. Come on let's get going" Yui replied remembering what Miana was talking about.

-Meanwhile-

Gray sat the bar and ordered a drink. He was surprised to see that neither Miana nor Yui around.

Gray frowned a little and raised an eyebrow when Mira brought his drink.

"I don't see Yui or Miana here Mira. Where are the two of them?" he questioned.

"Oh they've gone on a mission together" she answered back.

"When did that happen?" Gray asked his eyes wide.

"When you were in a fight with Natsu and didn't realize even when she said bye" Mira said in a singsong voice and walked into the kitchen for the next order.

Gray slumped in his chair,

"God damn"

-Meanwhile-

Miana and Yui walked into the house of the village head where they were warmly received.

"Hello, we are the mages from Fairy Tail who accepted your request" Miana said smiling brightly. Yui stood next to her smiling a little and nodding.

"Thank you so much kind maidens. Please help us get our water supply back" the village head asked humbly.

"My people suffer greatly everyday due to the lack of water"

Yui walked up to the village head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we will get your water supply back" Yui said smiling.

"Just show us the place and leave the rest to us" Miana said grinning.

The village head nodded and whispered to the man next to him.

"Please follow me" the man said and walked ahead.

The girls followed him outside the house. The man called a small boy of about 8 years old.

"Take them to the area of the blockage" he said. The small boy nodded.

Yui raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they followed the small boy.

"Ne, why isn't he coming with us?" Yui asked the small boy as soon as they were out of sight.

"That's because they're all scared of it nee san" the small boy said skipping in front.

The girls raised their eyebrows as they followed him.

"Why is that?" Miana questioned her earlier childishness vanishing.

"I don't know nee san. I haven't seen it till now" the boy said as he skipped.

"Seen what?"

"The monster there" the boy answered.

Yui and Miana 'aaah'd simultaneously and Miana grinned.

"I knew it looked too easy" she whispered to Yui.

-A while later"

"There it is nee san" the little boy pointed.

The girls had their eyes wide as they stared at the water supply. The villagers didn't lie when they said that it was a huge metal sphere obstructing the water supply. The metal sphere looked grotesque with multiple areas of bulging and irregular borders.

"Is that the monster nee san?" the little said looking at his eyes wide.

If there was anything the girls knew for sure it was to not underestimate anything based on appearance. Yui went down on her knee next to the small boy and smiled brightly.

"Go back and play. We both will take care of the monster" she said smiling.

"Can't I stay nee san?" he asked wanting to see what happens. Yui shook her head. The little boy sighed and nodded.

"Take care nee san" he said and ran off.

"Whad'ya say girlfriend, kill the ball" Miana asked grinning. Yui smirked,

"Course"

Miana lit her hands in fire and propelled herself to where the huge ball was.

"Fire Guardian Fairy Transform" Yui chanted.

A soft orange glow surrounded her and she was in her fire guardian form. Miana whistled at her.

"You look hot" Miana said winking landing smoothly on the ground next to the ball. Yui was still in air grinning.

"Let me take the shot first" Miana grinned and shot a ball of flame at the huge metal ball.

The second the ball of fire hit the metal sphere a loud roar was heard. Miana and Yui stood on guard on the ground. The metal sphere slowly morphed into a huge creature.

Yui felt the key she had gotten recently pulsate with a soft glow and her fire guardian form's power didn't flicker. She grinned and tightened her fists while Miana stared as the creature grew larger and towered over them. Meanwhile since the creature had moved out of its initial position the water flowed back freely towards the village filling the once dry river that was the village's water supply.

Miana hurled another shot at it quickly but the fire didn't affect the monster at all. The creature had a lopsided grin on its face. Yui's eyes widened as she noticed the monster provoke Miana.

_"It's not going to work__…fire isn't going to affect it"_ Yui realized when she noticed the light attitude of the creature.

"Fire is not going to work Mi" Yui said just as Miana ran towards the creature and punched it with her fists encased in fire.

Miana turned her head to look at Yui in surprise when the creature punched Miana in the gut. Miana fell backwards her back crashing into a nearby tree. Yui quickly flew towards her friend.

"Mi, are you alright?" she questioned concern coating her voice.

Miana coughed a little and looked at Yui cracking an eye open.

"I-I-I'm fine Y-Yu" Miana spluttered unable to speak wincing in pain. Yui gently made her sit upright.

"Just sit tight, I'll handle it from her alright?" Yui said and flew in midair towards the creature.

"_Fire is not going to affect this creature in the least and I haven't completed the fire form yet to summon the dragon…not to mention my other guardian forms are going to cause me trouble since I haven't obtained the keys yet…what am I going to do?"_ Yui thought to herself as she watched the creature slowly turn towards her.

It grinned cockily and shook its head as if it was challenging Yui to attack it. Yui frowned and tightened her fists.

"_I have to do something…for the kind villagers and for Mi…I hope I won't regret this"_ Yui thought to herself and frowning at the creature.

"Wind Guardian Fairy Transform" Yui chanted.

Immediately a soft glow surrounded her and she was in her wind guardian form. Miana shielded her eyes and stared at Yui in awe once her transformation was complete. Yui cursed under her breath as she felt her power flicker.

The creature tilted its head to one side as it looked at her.

"Wind Healing Sphere" Yui chanted and sent a sphere of energy into Miana.

Miana sat up more comfortable still wincing a little in pain. The creature looked from Yui to Miana and back to Yui again.

"_Shit the spell isn't powerful enough"_ Yui muttered under her breath.

"Stay tight Mi, fire is not going to affect this creature" Yui repeated her warning and turned to the creature.

"I don't know why you've taken over the village's water supply but I will ensure the water supply is no longer interrupted" Yui said tightening her fists as she took an offensive stance midair.

"Wind Hurricane" Yui chanted quickly using the element of surprise.

A powerful, unstable hurricane immediately shot towards the creature injuring it. The creature roared shielding its heart. Yui immediately noticed its movement and figured out the weak point of the creature.

She felt her heartbeat increase and willed her power to hold out. She hurled another hurricane at the creature this time the hit focusing on its chest. The creature roared and a gush of air blocked the hurricane. Yui cursed under her breath.

"_I need something that can penetrate through its attack…my ice daggers!"_ Yui thought to herself as she quickly formulated a plan.

"Ice and Wind Combine!" Yui chanted.

She curled into a ball while in midair as she integrated her elements. Her wind guardian attire had a touch of ice blue and she stood to her full height. Her heartbeat increased drastically as her powers flickered. The creature slashed it's tail at her attacking wildly and not giving Yui a chance to counter. Yui cursed under her breath her body covered in a few bruises. She could feel the static of her power flickering.

"_One more shot…just hold out for one more shot"_ Yui thought to herself as she bit her lips.

"Dagger Hurricane!" she shouted unleashing everything she had into the one shot. A small trickle of blood ran down the corner of her lips as she looked up at the creature holding her abdomen and landing on the ground. Her magic dispersed and she fell flat on the ground completely worn out.

"YUI!" Miana screamed as she saw Yui fall.

A hurricane full of ice daggers at random positions rushed towards the creature impaling it at multiple places. The creature whimpered as it removed two daggers from its heart. As soon as the daggers fell on the floor the creature disappeared into smoke. As the bright light diminished Miana searched for Yui desperately.

Miana, who by this time had recovered her energy, immediately walked towards her as quickly as she could and helped her stand with Yui's arm over her shoulder and her arm on Yui's waist.

"Damn that was one hell of power" Miana said in awe.

"Sorry I couldn't do anything to help you Yu" she said her voice a bit low.

"Don't say that Mi. If you weren't here I wouldn't have figured out that fire was useless against the creature. If you didn't take that first hit, I might've been in your position leaving you to fight the creature when fire was completely useless against the creature. You saved not only my life but also helped to restore the village's water supply Mi" Yui said consoling her.

"Yea yea yea, you can say all you want it isn't going to change the fact of me doing nothing. Let me at least help you" Miana said.

She manipulated some fire below their feet and created a skateboard that could support both of them and rode over to the village head's house. The people gathered outside welcomed the girls warmly.

"Thank you kind maidens, we shall never forget your kindness" the village head said tears in his eyes.

Yui and Miana smiled their eyes filled with happiness. The girls looked at each other and smiled brightly.

"Here is your reward, kind maidens" the village head said handing over the promised reward money.

Miana took the reward and kept it in her pocket. A small girl pulled Yui's sleeve which caught the attention of the two older girls.

"Th-thank you" she said timidly nervously playing with her fingers.

The two older girls giggled,

"You're welcome" Miana said smiling softly and Yui smiled tenderly at the girl before ruffling her hair a little.

The girls had a warm send-off by the kind villagers and since the station to go back home was quite close to the village Yui said she didn't want to tire out Miana and use her fire skateboard. Miana nodded.

The girls soon reached the station and Yui fell asleep as soon as she sat on the seat. Miana shook her head smiling and sat next to Yui. Yui rested her head on Miana's shoulder and slept blissfully. Miana placed her head on Yui's head and the two girls slept peacefully.

-A few hours later-

Yui had recovered her energy enough to walk with Miana supporting her a little to the guild. The girls were giggling as they walked back talking about all different kinds of gossip.

Yui stopped at the entrance of the guild and Miana raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Yu? Aren't you coming in with me?" she questioned.

"No I'm tired Mi. I'll join you tomorrow morning" Yui said a tired smile on her face.

Miana sighed and nodded.

"Fine c'mon I'll drop you home" Miana said pulled Yui's arm.

"No Mi I'm f- "

"Are you saying I should let my tired friend walk back home alone?" Miana questioned her tone final. Yui shook her head and giggled.

"There's a good girl. Now c'mon let's go"

Miana walked Yui back to her house and Ushina warmly welcomed the two inside.

"Hello Aunty" Miana said grinning, "Yu did most of the work for me in the mission we went to today so she's a bit tired and so I walked her home" Miana said in one breath.

"Breathe Mi" Yui teased.

"Nah too mainstream" Miana said winking at her. Ushina laughed,

"Come inside darling" Ushina said smiling warmly.

"Nah aunty this time I'll have to decline politely" Miana said smiling. Ushina smiled back,

"Make sure to come back another day then" Ushina said.

"Sure aunty and I'll bring our entire gang with me" Miana said grinning.

"Make sure to take rest Yu! Bye aunty" Miana said and left.

Just as she had left she walked back in again. Yui and Ushina looked at her,

"AND I almost forgot Yu" Miana said and handed over most of the reward to Yui. Yui refused to take it.

"You did your part too Mi!"

"Yes and I'm taking my rightful reward Yu. Any complaints?" Miana replied back raising an eyebrow.

Yui opened her mouth to reply but shut it after looking at Miana's expression. Miana grinned,

"There's a good girl" Miana said grinning.

"Bye aunty" Miana said and kissed Ushina's cheek before leaving.

"Lively girl" Ushina said smiling. Yui nodded,

"Not to mention perfectly crazy" she said giggling.

"Now young lady, up you go. I'll wake you in time for dinner. Go on and sleep" Ushina said looking at her with her hands on her hips.

"Okay Mama, I'm going" Yui whined and went up to her room. Ushina smirked and went into the kitchen.

-In Yui's room-

Yui stretched and fell on her bed. She was just about to sleep when she felt Saishono calling her.

"Perfect timing" she groaned and sat up concentrating to go into her inner world.

-Inside her inner world-

"_Welcome my dear" Saishono said smiling warmly at the girl._

"_Hey Saishono" Yui said smiling at the older woman._

"_When are you going to complete your fire guardian form Yui?" Saishono asked getting straight to the point knowing that Yui had already over exerted herself._

_Yui sighed,_

"_Saishono…I really can't today…I'm hell tired…the mission I went on was a bit stressful" Yui said looking at her. _

"_My dear it's up to you when you choose to complete your mastered forms but remember you will need a day for your body to recover from the effects of the seal. Don't think lightly of the dragon seal Yui. The next key will reveal itself in two days' time. How you use the time available is in your hands" Saishono warned._

_Yui sighed and nodded as she left her inner world._

-Back in her room-

Yui slumped on her bed falling face first on the pillow.

"_I'll try and complete it tomorrow"_ she thought to herself immediately falling asleep.

-Meanwhile-

"_Just one more day…I need to do something to stop her tomorrow…what should I do…"_ the girl thought to herself her face hidden underneath the hood as she slinked away when Yui fell asleep. A small grin found its way to her lips as she thought of a plan.

"_Jiro…"_

* * *

**There ends the chapter :D  
Yui seems to have lost yet another day where she could've completed her mastered Fire Guardian Fairy form. Will she be able to do it tomorrow? Or will the key reveal itself leaving no time for her to complete it beforehand?  
Check out the bonus chapter to find out :D  
Until then adios amigos :D**


	12. The Strange Request & Fresh Resolve

**Here comes the bonus chapter!  
Enjoy FOLKS!  
Disclaimer: I don't own FT or its characters; I only own my story and my OCs.**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

"_Just one more day…I need to do something to stop her tomorrow…what should I do…" the girl thought to herself her face hidden underneath the hood as she slinked away when Yui fell asleep. A small grin found its way to her lips as she thought of a plan._

"_Jiro…"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Magnolia and Makarov yawned as he blinked his eyes in his seat. A piece of paper was resting on his table. Makarov frowned as he took the request since he didn't remember anyone giving it to him personally. He took the piece of paper and went through the request. He raised an eyebrow and went to the guild bar with the request in hand after reading it.

"_Strange combination"_ Makarov thought as he sat on the table cross-legged.

"One beer please" Makarov ordered yawning half-way.

"Here you go Master" Mira said and gave him the mug.

"Thank you" he mumbled.

Makarov took a huge gulp of the liquid his cheeks already turning pink as he entered the half-drunk state.

"Ah before I forget Yui, Lucy and Erza, there is a client requesting the three of you" Makarov said waving the request in his hand.

"Us?" the three girls in question asked simultaneously as they walked towards Makarov and stood in front of him.

Erza took the request with Yui and Lucy reading over her shoulder.

_"Requesting Yui Dreya, Erza Scarlet and Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Details will be explained in person. Please come to the Hargeon Port. Reward: 480,000 Jewels" _

"THE REWARD IS 480,000 JEWELS! If we complete the mission I would get 160,000 Jewels! That is 2 months' worth of rent plus extra money for shopping!" Lucy squealed immediately calculating her reward.

"Lucy is so money minded" Happy complained.

"That's only because you and Natsu keep hoarding at my house and eat everything you stupid cat!" Lucy countered immediately earning snickers from everyone around.

Unknown to the rest of them, the girl slinked into the surroundings in her shadow form.

"All three are quite capable wizards, they'll be fine on their own" Mira commented smiling gently.

"Yes we are!" Lucy agreed smiling to herself.

"_If the others don't join in we won't have to split the reward more than necessary!_" Lucy thought to herself squealing internally.

"Lucy's face is creepy" Happy commented again.

"You're one to talk you cat!" she countered immediately.

"Seems too good to be true though" Yui commented.

"They don't explain the details of the mission either which is a little suspicious" she explained.

Lucy immediately sulked as Erza nodded.

"True but I don't mind even if we have to kick some ass. I'm itching to go on a mission" Erza said smirking.

"I want to come too but I need to complete my guardian form today remember guys" Yui said handing the request to Erza.

"_Like I will let you"_ the girl grinned as thought to herself as she sent waves into Erza's and Lucy's minds.

"Well we could manage by ou-" Erza began and stopped in between her sentence.

"_It looks a theatrical mission. Imagine the cheers of the people there. If there aren't enough actors how would the audience enjoy the show? Besides are you willing to taint the reputation of Fairy Tail?"_

"_Th-that's right, I can't do something like that"_

"It seems simple enough Yui. Maybe we could complete within a few hours and be back" Erza said changing her mind immediately as she got excited.

"Umm…I…"

"But Erza we might be ab-" Lucy began and stopped midway just like Erza.

"_For once you could get the complete reward. Two month's rent and extra money for shopping! Why are you letting the chance slip away? Natsu and Happy always end up at the apartment and hoard away all the supplies right? If Yui is there she can stop Erza from going overboard"_

"_RIGHT!" _

"Come on Yu chan, it'll be fine" Lucy said holding Yui's hand and looking pleadingly at her.

Yui shook her head sighing a little, as she looked at the two of them,

"Alright I'll join you two since you two are insisting so much" she said and linked arms with the two girls.

"_What was that just a while ago…there was a voice in my head"_ the two girls thought to themselves frowning slightly.

"_Probably my imagination"_ both girls thought and let the matter go.

"_Everything is just beginning guardian fairy"_ the girl thought to herself grinning.

"It somehow feels wrong to let the three of you go alone" Natsu muttered crossing his arms and frowning.

All the three girls stopped in their tracks.

"That's true…it feels weird to watch them go alone" Gray mumbled.

The three girls turned to face them their bangs hiding their eyes.

"Aye" Happy commented.

Gray and Natsu watched the three girls as a chill ran down their spine.

"You think we can't handle a request alone eh Natsu" Erza said an aura of anger around her.

"Did you say weird, Gray?" Yui said her voice dripping with venom.

"What the hell was that 'Aye' for you freaking cat!" Lucy said pulling Happy's cheeks as hard as she could.

"SORRY!" the boys screamed and ran for cover.

"Don't leave me Natsu! Lucy's scary!" Happy bawled flying after Natsu.

"Hmph" the girls muttered at the same time.

"Well let's get going, we might get late" Erza said smiling again.

The others grinned,

"Aye!" they said simultaneously.

The three girls walked out laughing while the rest of guild still had shivers from the girl's reaction.

"_You've walked straight into my trap guardian fairy. Like I said you're not completing the guardian form"_ the girl thought to herself and slinked in her shadow form following the girls.

-Few hours later-

"Th-this i-is…" Erza said shaking with excitement and anticipation as she saw their destination.

"NOT A THEATRE!" Lucy groaned in anguish pulling her hair.

"What is happening?" Yui mumbled blinking at the two extremely different reactions of the two girls with her.

"It's not just a theatre, we are actually planning on expanding it to also host fashion shows and I needed three more models who could capture the attention of the viewers. I really didn't expect you three would look as stunning as you are in the photographs of 'Weekly Sorcerer'. No even better! " an excited voice answered.

The three girls turned to look at the source of the voice as a chill ran down their spines and their eyes almost popped out as they looked at the person.

An old man who was exactly as tiny as Master Makarov with a bushy mustache looked at them with a leeching expression.

"Welcome to my establishment! In fact I'm hosting the first fashion show today to see the response of the people hence I needed women with absolutely stunning looks" the man continued steam popping out of his nose once in a while.

"D-d-do w-we ha-have to si-sing a-and a-act?" Erza stuttered her expressions matching that of a cute cat.

"Eh…no you just have to wear the outfits and walk the ramp for the viewers" the old man corrected.

Erza immediately sulked and nodded. Yui raised an eyebrow as Lucy cried out in joy.

"YAY no acting or singing!" she cried out in joy.

"_Did she have a really scarring experience with Erza in the theatre before?"_ Yui wondered staring at the two girls not realizing how true her thought process was.

The old man whacked Lucy's butt,

"Well come on ladies"

"Don't harass me you hentai oyaji!" Lucy squealed looking embarrassed as she kicked the old man into the oblivion.

Yui giggled,

"Seems exciting"

"_I expected you to do something completely different Jiro"_ the girl face-palmed in her shadow form, an aura of irritation around her, as she watched the three girls being led into the theatre by the old man.

"_Well as long as the plan doesn't fail I'll forgive you"_ she thought to herself groaning under her hood.

-Few minutes later inside the theatre-

"Wh-wh-what the HELL IS THIS!" Lucy yelled her face completely red as soon as she saw the outfits.

"We have to wear these?" Erza questioned raising an eyebrow not at all flustered by the outfits.

Yui made no comment her face as red as Lucy's. The room was filled with bondage clothes and items, bikinis and short dresses.

"Yes Yes Yes" the old man said having a nosebleed imagining the girls in the outfits.

"I-I'm not wearing these!" Yui countered her face red.

The old man made a pleading face with huge puppy eyes.

"I like cats better you hentai oyaji" Yui said grinning.

The old man sulked in a corner,

"I-I-I th-thought I could have all the viewers amazed if I called in Fairy Tail mages…I th-thought they were dependable" the old man mumbled in a corner mumbling.

Goosebumps ran all over Yui's skin as she heard him. She turned to look at Erza who was frozen solid with her bangs hiding her eyes.

"_This isn't good…if this continues further Erza will explode and I'll have to wear those embarrassing clothes"_ Yui thought to herself sweating.

"Fine I'll wear those dresses there while Lucy and Erza can wear these bikinis and bondage clothes" Yui negotiated speaking quickly.

"Alright!" the old man agreed immediately.

"DON'T GO DECIDING WITHOUT ASKING US FIRST" Lucy yelled hiding her body.

"I agree" Erza said easily.

"NOOOOOOO" Lucy cried out in anguish.

"Let's just perform an act instead" Lucy wailed.

"The show will start in about 20 minutes. Please get ready within that time. When the second girl is showing the outfit the first girl should change quickly into the next outfit and wait behind the third girl and that pattern continues" the old man instructed.

"Yosh! Let's do this, girls" Yui grinned.

"I want to go back to the guild" Lucy wailed as Erza pushed her into the changing room with an outfit.

-15 minutes later-

Erza was in a bondage outfit, Lucy was ready in her cheetah print bikini complete with cheetah ears oh her head, paw-like gloves on her wrist and paw-like boots while Yui was dressed in a short black dress with elbow length black gloves having a small white bow in the end, knee high socks and short black heels.

"Perfect…" the old man drooled as he saw them.

"Stop leeching at us you hentai oyaji" Lucy said and gave him a good kick sending him flying again.

"You have 5 minutes, get into your positions…" the old man's voice trailed as he flew off.

"Let's get going, we do have only 5 minutes left" Erza said and ushered the two girls to the stage.

"Since I can ex-quip into the outfits, you girls can go in first" Erza said and pushed Lucy into the ramp walk.

-Later that evening-

Lucy sat hugging herself at the bar stool wailing, Erza sat at the stool next to her and kept patting her head meanwhile Yui had her face planted on the table.

"I feel like I wore a lot of inappropriate outfits today" Yui mumbled hiding her face as she slumped on the bar stool.

"YOU ONLY WORE DRESSES!" Lucy barked.

"Well I liked my outfits" Erza said a glint in her eye.

Lucy and Yui huddled together and bawled hopelessly.

"Well it's no point bawling now it's all over, remember" Erza said.

"Didn't you two enjoy it?" Erza asked her eyes glinting maliciously.

"Of course" Lucy said giving a bright fake smile.

"Good :3" Erza said turning to her drink.

"She fell for that!" Lucy sighed in relief.

Yui was about to reply when she felt a flutter in the energy.

"_Saishono is calling me" _Yui thought to herself.

"Lu chan I have to go to my inner world. Just look after my body for a few minutes please?" Yui asked.

"Of course leave it to me" Lucy said half-drunk as she summoned Virgo.

"Is it punishment time Hime?" Virgo questioned.

"Look after Yu chan's body" Lucy mumbled as her head fell on Erza's shoulder.

"Hai Hime"

"Thanks Lu chan" Yui mumbled and concentrated on going into her inner world.

-In her inner world-

"_Saishono" Yui said happily as she saw the spirit of the older woman._

"_I'm disappointed Yui. I didn't think you would neglect my advice like this" Saishono said her eyes revealing controlled anger not fazed by the bright smile on Yui's face._

"_Neglect your advice? What are you…" Yui started when she remembered what Saishono was talking about._

"_The guardian form!" Yui thought to herself tightening her fist._

"_I was so engrossed with the others that I forgot about it" Yui said a guilty expression adorning her eyes._

"_Whatever the reason, it doesn't change the fact that you haven't completed the Fire guardian form" Saishono said looking angry._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't…"_

"_I called you to tell you that the second key has revealed itself. I will tell you the location of the testing area tomorrow morning. Be prepared" Saishono said and dismissed her._

"_Which element's key is it?" Yui asked._

"_I told you I will tell you the details tomorrow morning. You can leave" Saishono said turning away from the girl._

"_Saishono I…" Yui began timidly only to be interrupted by Saishono._

"_You can go Yui" Saishono repeated._

"_I'm sorry…goodbye Saishono" Yui whispered and left._

"_Can't you see that you're being hindered? Haven't you noticed that you're purposefully being forced to not complete your guardian forms?" Saishono thought to herself a forlorn expression on her face._

"_I want to test my theory…if you really are being hindered you won't be able to complete both your guardian forms after you gain the key…these four days after you gain the key will either confirm or eliminate the fact of you being targeted by an enemy. Though it could be coincidence and I may be overthinking things…I hope it is the latter and not the former but being prepared for it is not a bad thing either…for your sake Yui…stay safe" Saishono thought to herself tightening her fists._

-Back in the bar-

"I'm back Lu chan" Yui said shaking Lucy to get to awaken. She stood up but almost stumbled into a pit.

"Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaat is this?" Yui asked looking exasperated.

"I had to protect without hurting anyone according to Hime's wish. So I made pits all around you three so that no one would approach you three" Virgo said looking as if it was absolutely something normal to do.

Yui looked like she had swallowed the most disgusting dish in the world.

"Th-thank you for protecting my body till now Virgo" she said looking almost drained.

"You're welcome. Hime I'm leaving now, please take care of yourself" Virgo and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yui huffed a breath and tried to wake the two girls who had fallen asleep.

"Wake up Erza, Lu chan" Yui grumbled trying to wake the two girls.

Yui groaned and pulled out the communication lacrima Mira had handed to her that morning.

"Mira nee…I need help…these two are out cold" Yui complained pointing to the two girls who were out cold.

"Oh my, but you can ask Natsu and Gray to help you. They followed the three of you" Mira said smiling brightly.

Yui had an aura of absolute rage around her,

"They did what…" she said and looked everywhere trying to spot them.

She narrowed her eyes and found Happy rather quickly, he had a hat and glasses on but the height, his ears and tail gave him away rather quickly. Beside him the two boys were standing with the worst disguise possible. Yui face-palmed, and shot three crystals of ice at the three of them aiming straight for the head.

"Who the hell did that?" Natsu yelled immediately.

Gray felt a chill run down his spine and when he turned he saw Yui staring dead blank at the three of them.

"Sh-she knows. Oi flame brain she is staring at us" Gray mumbled.

Natsu shuddered in his spot and turned to see where Gray had pointed earlier. Yui stared point blank at them and motioned them to come with her finger.

"Carry them, they fell asleep" Yui commanded and walked ahead an aura of deep rage around her.

"Y-Yes Ma'am" the two boys said as they carried the girls to the train station where they boarded the train to get back to Magnolia.

-Few hours later-

"Drop them at their respective places, Lucy at her house and Erza to her room in Fairy Hills" Yui said went away.

"Ha-hai" they said and ran off the chance they got.

Yui looked back once before walking in the direction of her house.

-At her house-

"Mama…" Yui called out softly as she entered the house.

"Yui…what's wrong sweetheart?" Ushina said frowning the second she saw Yui.

Yui said nothing and hugged her trying to calm herself down. Ushina held her tightly gently soothing the back of her head.

"What is it sweetheart?" Ushina asked once more in a soft voice.

"I made Saishono disappointed in me, Mama…" Yui said her voice low and trailing.

Ushina said nothing and tightened the hold on her. Yui sniffed in her arms,

"Saishono is nothing but proud of you sweetheart. She always has your wellbeing at heart. Honest criticism will help you improve, will it not? Don't lose heart sweety, everything will turn out fine" Ushina said consoling her.

Yui nodded looking guilty. Ushina gently kissed the top of her head.

"The second key has revealed itself Mama…though Saishono didn't tell me which element it is. She told me to be prepared tomorrow morning" Yui said sighing softly.

Ushina smiled warmly as she held Yui at an arm's length,

"Then you must eat properly and sleep well tonight. The reason Saishono is worried is because the fire key's test did quite a number on you…she doesn't want you helpless in the face of an adversity. She wants you to become strong enough to be able to protect your friends. Isn't that your wish too?" Ushina said gently placing her palm on Yui's right cheek.

A tear trickled down Yui's right eye as she nodded. Ushina smiled tenderly and wiped the tear with her thumb,

"Come on, go wash up and come, you need to eat and get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow"

"Yes Mama" Yui said walking towards the washroom to freshen up.

"_The spell that was about to be cast on you the other day is a forbidden magic. I know you brushed me off saying you don't know any memory manipulating mages but I know of one…the one whom you had defeated that fateful night two years back. For all of us and for your sake…please stay safe Yui" _Ushina thought to herself frowning slightly her eyes clouded with worry as she walked into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"_Whatever happens…I have to complete my fire guardian form tomorrow…and the guardian form of the element I receive two days later…I will definitely not let you down anymore Saishono I promise"_ Yui thought to herself her determination burning strong in her resolve.

* * *

**Yui seems determined to finish her guardian forms but will she be able to? Will she have further obstacles block her path? Will she able to overcome them? What is the element of the next key? Why didn't Saishono tell her about the element in advance?  
Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
Till then Sayonara minna :D**


	13. The Second Key's Test

**I finally had time to write an update!  
I'm SO sorry for being this late my lovely readers :'(  
Enjoy without further ado ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_"The spell that was about to be cast on you the other day is a forbidden magic. I know you brushed me off saying you don't know any memory manipulating mages but I know of one…the one whom you had defeated that fateful night two years back. For all of us and for your sake…please stay safe Yui" Ushina thought to herself frowning slightly her eyes clouded with worry as she walked into the kitchen to prepare the food._

_"Whatever happens…I have to complete my fire guardian form tomorrow…and the guardian form of the element I receive two days later…I will definitely not let you down anymore Saishono I promise" Yui thought to herself her determination burning strong in her resolve._

_**~Currently ~**_

Shihei watched Yui as she entered the guild, his eyes following her every move. His cheeks were a light pink as he watched her hair bounce softly of her back. She came up to Mira and smiled,

"Mira nee, I'm going to the testing area soon. Where are the others?" she questioned looking around.

"Yu chan" Lucy called as she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said walking quickly and hugged her.

Yui hugged her back smiling,

"Where are Natsu and Gray? They were supposed to come right?" Yui said pouting.

"I know but I couldn't find them either" Lucy said looking apologetic.

"It's alright. I'll go ahead to the testing area, could you bring them along when they comes?" she asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled,

"I'll make sure to break a few bones too for being late" she said grinning.

Yui laughed,

"Perfect then"

"Can I come with you to the testing area then?" Shihei questioned surprising both girls.

"Um…"

"You need someone to come with you right?" he said smiling.

Yui thought for a second before she nodded,

"Sure" she said smiling.

Shihei had a relieved smile on his lips and the two of them walked out bidding Lucy goodbye.

-Few minutes later-

"Is everything okay?" Yui asked him a few minutes after the carriage started moving.

Shihei looked at her a little confused at her question but looked away as realization hit him.

"I'm sorry for interfering" Yui said softly as she looked away.

"No it's alright…it's just that…when Ichiru told me about everything…it was just a bit too much to take in" he said his voice soft.

She felt guilty for bringing up the topic but she wanted the two of them to patch up. She looked sideways at him and felt heavy hearted at his despaired look. She placed his hand over his making him turn to look at her.

"It's okay Shihei…everything will be fine…please just make up with Ichiru…he also had a lot going on…he was suffering all alone too…" she said softly.

He pulled her into a hug suddenly leaving her wide eyed in surprise.

"Thank you…I will" Shihei said softly holding her tighter against himself.

Yui smiled and hugged him back visibly relaxing. She gave his back a soft pat and Shihei knew it was his cue to let her go. He sat up straight and smiled at her before looking out of the window.

Yui didn't realize that he was still holding on to her hand and she smiled happy that Shihei had taken the first step.

-2 hours later-

The carriage soon reached their destination and Yui realized the Shihei had been holding her hand the entire time when they were about to get down.

Shihei had an embarrassed smile on his lips as he let go of her hand and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"The two of you make a good couple" the old man driving the carriage said smiling as he drove away. Shihei had his cheeks turn a bright pink and he didn't meet Yui's eyes. Yui laughed lightly,

"I think the others will catch up soon. Only I can enter the testing area so I'll wait for the others to come before I go in" she said smiling.

"Why? Isn't it best if you go in now?" Shihei questioned.

"Yea it is but then you'll have to be alone till then…and…leaving you alone again…" Yui stopped her voice trailing.

Shihei gave her head a soft pat, his hand still resting on her head,

"You don't have to worry so much…I'll be fine Yui" he said smiling.

Yui looked back up at him her cheeks a soft pink as she smiled back.

"HEY! Get you hand of her head" Gray yelled his head out of the window as the next carriage came into sight.

Yui laughed as Shihei slowly removed his hand from Yui's head. Gray quickly scrambled out of the carriage as soon as it stopped and stood next to Yui. Before he could say anything, Yui started walking ahead into the testing area,

"Take care of Shihei for me Gray" she said winking as she went in disappearing beyond the barrier.

"Ah damn" Gray said huffing as he looked at Shihei who had a smirk on his lips.

-With Yui-

Yui entered the testing area, with a slight skip in her step and stopped when she noticed a man in front of her.

"Who are you? Come out into the light" Yui said standing on guard.

The man stepped out from the shadows and Yui's eyes widened.

"My name is Purehito and I was the second master of Fairy Tail" Purehito said looking straight at Yui.

"The second master of Fairy Tail?" Yui asked relaxing immediately and looking at Purehito excitedly.

The man had a smirk on his lips.

"Indeed I was" he said looking at her.

Yui smiled bright but when she noticed his Grimoire Heart guild mark she frowned.

_"If the Fairy Tail guild mark is there on your body another guild's crest won't be accepted by the body no matter how small…"_ Yui thought to herself frowning.

"I am now the master of Grimoire Heart my child"

Yui raised an eyebrow and stood on her guard again,

"Isn't that a dark guild?" she questioned.

"Indeed it is but I'm sure it is the rightful place for you and not with the Fairy Tail guild. In fact I left it myself after I realized it wasn't able to bring out my full power. Today I'm way stronger than I was before. I was able to achieve this power only because I left that restraining guild" he explained.

"What do you mean?" Yui said raising an eyebrow.

"It locks you down and doesn't allow you to progress at all. I know you got the key to complete your fire guardian fairy form but did your so called 'nakama' allow you to complete it? No and where does that leave you? With an incomplete form and flickering powers. Had you been with me in my guild I would've ensured that you had completed the form days ago my child" he said.

"How did you know about my keys and the guardian forms?" Yui questioned suspiciously.

"I have my ways of getting information my dear" Purehito said a small smirk on his lips.

"Why do you want me in your guild now? I didn't hear about you 2 years back when I was new here" she challenged.

"At that point of time I wasn't here in magnolia my child. I have just returned two days back and when I heard about your accomplishments I knew I had to bring you to my guild to bring out your full potential" he said.

"You could've taken anyone from the guild. Why are you picking me?" she said.

"You my dear have a special ability that is a very rare form of magic"

"Now I see where you're getting…you just want my magic don't you?" Yui said standing in guard.

Purehito laughed,

"No one can harness the power of a guardian fairy my dear. Without you the abilities are useless" Purehito said smiling.

"I just don't understand…why all of a sudden…just what are you really after" she questioned letting her guard fall again.

"There is something with Fairy Tail that I need. I need your help in getting it"

"Are you asking me to betray the guild?" Yui asked her eyes wide in shock.

"You will be the highest S class mage in my guild with the entire guild to follow your command. You will be answerable only to me. I can promise you anything you wish to have but you must help me. If you do what I say, everything you ask of me will be yours" Purehito promised.

"I refuse" Yui said without hesitation.

Unknown to them a key surrounded by a soft ice blue glow floated nearby.

"Are you really sure my dear? I'm promising you a life of no worries, no troubles and complete luxury. Do you not want to reconsider your decision?" he said smiling again.

"No I'm not reconsidering it" Yui said.

"You leave me no choice. I thought rational thought would make you agree but now…I have to do this" Purehito said and unleashed a shadow sphere on her.

The dark magic completely engulfed her in a sphere lock. She hit against the sphere with no results. Her eyes blazed with anger as she looked at Purehito. Purehito had a sinister grin grace his features. He snapped his fingers and the sphere locking her in turned into dark spirit links that bound her tightly. Yui spluttered to breathe as soon as the sphere turned into the dark spirit links.

"Think again and tell me your decision my child"

"Don't call me that" Yui panted squirming to break free.

Meanwhile the mistress who had slinked into the testing area immediately starting sending waves into Yui's head after she figured out what quality was being tested.

"My dear child"

"You again" Yui thought frowning.

"Give in my dear, please listen to me. He offers you a good rank not to mention you have people you will command. You will live in luxury with absolutely no troubles. Listen to him my dear else those dark spirit links will continue to eat away at your magic energy"

"GET out of-"

"Think again my dear…" the voice echoed and soon hazy images filled Yui's head.

She was in a luxurious room with all the dresses she had ever wished for. She had a tray of food waiting for her which contained her favorite dishes in the right amount. There was a bookshelf right next to her bed filled with the book of her favorite authors with each author having a separate aisle. The book she was currently reading was sprawled on the bed. Yui stood in front of a mirror and stared at her reflection in awe, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was done up in an elegant style and her clothes made her look every inch a royalty.

_"See my child…this is what Purehito san is offering you"_ the voice echoed softly again.

"This is what I'm offered…" Yui said her voice soft like she was in a trance.

The girl saw her chance and grinned,

_"Yes…imagine that…all the dresses you could ever want…all your favorite dishes served whenever you felt like it…all the books from your favorite authors at an arm's length…personnel hair dressers and stylists at your beck and call…what more could you need"_ the voice droned.

Purehito looked as Yui's eyes slowly glazed over expressing her state of trance his face expressionless. Meanwhile Yui was at the mercy of the spell put on her mind by the girl.

_"Give in to the request made by Purehito san my child…everything you desire will be yours if you accept his request"_ the quiet voice insisted gently.

Yui's eyes showed no emotion as she lifelessly stared at everything in front of her.

"Give in…" Yui mumbled lifelessly.

_"That's it Guardian fairy…you're not getting this key for another five years"_ the girl thought to herself smirking…

* * *

**What's going to happen now? Will Yui succumb to the girl's spell? Will she lose the opportunity to gain the key?  
Wait for next update to find out ^^  
Sayonara :D**


	14. Loyalty

**Argh…assignments and exams are such a pain :/  
I apologize for the late update again, please forgive me :/  
Now on with the story ^_^**

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

_Yui's eyes showed no emotion as she lifelessly stared at everything in front of her._

_"Give in…" Yui mumbled lifelessly._

_"That's it Guardian fairy…you're not getting this key for another five years" the girl thought to herself smirking…_

_**~Currently~**_

_"Give in my child, give in…give in my child, give in…give in my child, give in…" _

The voice echoed in Yui's mind continuously never faltering in its soft, trailing tone.

Yui looked ahead into the distance lifelessly as the images in her head slowly started to change…

She saw the distressed look in Ushina's face, the distraught look in Danzo's eyes, the pained expression on Aati's face, the wounded expression in Gray's eyes and the injured look in all of the members of FT especially in the ones closest to her. Her eyes widened and tears started to form. She imagined all the happy times she had spent with her reunited family and with her all her nakama. The images of the happiness that had filled her being when she was with them filled her mind. A smirk found its way to her lips as she regained her senses.

_"Give in? As if I could do something like that!"_ Yui said her voice strong again.

_"But my child-"_

_"I said shut up! nothing can hurt me more than the wounded look in the eyes of those I love most…nothing can hurt me more than that…I will never betray my family or leave them in a situation where they have to look at me with such piercing expressions…No amount of riches will make get those expressions of my head…they will burned into my mind should I ever witness those looks. Besides I like my favorite dishes better when Mama or Mira nee makes them"_ Yui grinned breaking free of the spell.

The girl cursed under her breath.

"Have you reconsidered my dear? You seemed to be in a trance" Purehito said tightening the bonds.

"Hell yes, I have changed my mind" she said her smirk coming back.

"That's good"

"But not to accept your request, rather to kick your ass" she said grinning.

Purehito frowned.

Yui took in a deep breath,

"Ice Guardian Fairy Transform" she chanted.

A soft ice blue glow surrounded her and she was in her Ice Guardian Fairy form. She broke through the dark spirit links easily and pointed a finger at Purehito,

"Let me tell you one thing straight and clear: I will never betray my family. The guild is also my family now I will never betray it. If you want a fight come fair and square. We'll take you on any day. Nothing you offer me will give me the happiness I feel when I'm with them and nothing you offer me will make me forget the injured look in their eyes should they know I intentionally betrayed them" Yui said her voice firm.

"So whatever I offer, your answer will remain a no?" Purehito tried again.

"Do you want me to imprint my answer on your face, you old geezer" Yui said her voice dripping with rage and her hands encased in ice.

A broad smile appeared on Purehito's face and Yui frowned and stood in an offensive position, ready to attack if needed.

"Well done guardian fairy" a soft female voice echoed.

Yui looked around still on her guard,

"Who's there?" she questioned.

The key's glow spread through the entire area and Purehito disappeared.

"Another illusion" Yui said relaxing a small smile on her lips.

"Yes it was an illusion. You stayed loyal to your friends even though you were given everything you ever wanted as a price for betrayal. You have proved your loyalty. Hold out your hand guardian fairy, you have won my trust" the soft female voice said.

"So my ice element represented my loyalty" Yui thought to herself and held out her hand smiling.

The key landed in her palms softly. Yui smiled and held the key to her chest before strapping it with the other two keys at her waist.

"Two down and two to go" Yui thought to herself grinning and went out to greet her friends who were waiting outside.

_"She got the second key too…I need to make sure she doesn't complete her two guardian forms"_ the mistress thought to herself as she slinked away in her shadow form.

-Meanwhile-

"Yui did you get the key?" Lucy asked as soon as Yui came into view.

Yui grinned and pointed to her waist where she now had three keys instead of two.

"Are you alright?" Gray and Erza asked at the same time.

"I am perfectly alright" Yui assured them.

"That's good then" Shihei said smiling at her.

She looked at Shihei and smiled back. She was about to reply to him when Gray interjected,

"Time to leave" he said standing between the two.

"Yup, let's go back to the guild and eat some spicy flaming chicken!" Natsu said grinning.

"I want to eat fish" Happy said pouting.

"And I want a chilled strawberry smoothie" Yui said grinning back.

"No strawberry cake is more like it" Erza said smirking.

Lucy and Yui giggled and the gang started walking back to catch a carriage to get back to the guild.

_"I will definitely finish my fire guardian form today"_ Yui thought to herself eyeing the key at her waist.

"It almost feels like you're a celestial mage too Yu chan" Lucy said giggling.

"Ehehe me too. I mean I never thought I'll be using keys with my power. Not to mention I have three keys already hanging at the key ring on my waist" Yui said giggling with her.

"I like her too" Shihei said knowing Gray would hear him.

Gray had shock run through him,

"What?" he said turning to him.

"I said I like her too" Shihei said looking straight at Gray.

"You know the two of us have been dating for the past two years, right?" Gray said turning to him.

"So what? I'm not gonna give up just because of that. I like her too…besides you don't need her the way I do…" Shihei said and walked ahead.

"_What the hell is he saying?!"_ Gray thought to himself tightening his fist.

"Gray! Shihei! Hurry up!" Yui called out as the carriage came before Gray could reply to Shihei.

Since Shihei was ahead of Gray he sat beside Yui and Lucy. Gray growled lightly as he had no choice but to sit next to Natsu and Erza. Shudders ran down his spine as Natsu nearly puked on his surprisingly intact clothes.

Shihei grinned as he saw Gray's state. Yui and Lucy had grown sleepy along the way. Lucy had her head on Yui's shoulder and Yui placed her head on Shihei's head. Gray nearly exploded with jealousy and anger as he saw Shihei's smirk. To add to Gray's misery, Shihei had placed his palm on Yui's head.

Erza seemed oblivious to the tension in the air as she looked out of the window with Natsu knocked out cold on her lap.

-At the guild-

The carriage soon reached the guild and Yui slumped against Shihei and yawned after stretching. Shihei's cheeks had a pink tint to them,

"Yu-Yui, you have to wake up, we reached the guild" Shihei said stammering lightly.

"Ah really? It was so warm I didn't even know when I fell asleep. Sorry Shihei" Yui said smiling at him her cheeks a soft pink.

"YOSH! The carriage has stopped! I'm back!" Natsu said shouting and jumping up, waking Lucy in the process as he jumped out.

"He's never gonna change" Lucy groaned.

"Haha that's true" Yui said laughing at her statement.

"Let's just get off already" Gray grumbled looking at Yui.

Yui nodded and Shihei got down after Gray. Yui held Shihei's hand as she got down and helped the other two girls get off.

Gray took her hand after everyone got off. Yui's cheeks turned a deep pink as he squeezed her hand. Shihei frowned as he saw Gray's victory smirk.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as soon as he opened the guild doors.

Lisanna saw him with the gang and her eyes lightened immediately. Yui let go of Gray's hand and hugged Lisanna,

"Did you get you get your key Yu?" Lisanna asked smiling at her.

Yui grinned and showed her the ice element's key. Lisanna grinned,

"Awesome key I see" she said patting her back.

"Yup" Yui said grinning back.

"Come on let's go get a drink" Lisanna said smiling brightly.

"No Lis, I want to complete my fire guardian form today so that I can complete my ice guardian form two days later" Yui said smiling apologetically.

"Cool then, we'll see you in two days then?" Lisanna said smiling.

Yui nodded and hugged her.

"Bye minna" Yui waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"Apparently it takes a day for her to recover after she completes it" Gray said looking at her retreating back till it disappeared.

"She'll be fine" Lisanna said smiling.

Gray nodded and Shihei looked in her direction looking distressed.

-With Yui-

Yui was walking back when she noticed an old lady staggering with a lot of heavy things in her hand. Yui quickly walked over to her side,

"Grandma, are you alright?" Yui asked looking concerned.

"A-Ah…" the old lady stammered as she tried to stabilize herself though she kept stumbling.

"Is your house nearby, Grandma? I can take you to your house if you want me to" Yui offered looking worried.

"Th-Thank you…my house is a little far away and I live alone…" the lady said panting a little and holding her head.

"Ah…" Yui said in a dilemma as to what to do.

"It-It's alright…I'll try to manage somehow" she said trying to smile at Yui.

"Ah no I'll accompany you to your house" Yui said taking the shopping bags from her hand.

"Oh my…no my dear you don't have to trouble yourself" the lady said as she tried to take the bags back.

"It's really alright Grandma. Come on, lead the way to your house" Yui said smiling brightly and holding out her hand.

"What a sweet little girl you are, thank you my dear" the lady said linking her hand through Yui's arm to support herself.

"Hehe" Yui giggled smiling brightly at her as the old lady led the way to her house.

-Half an hour later-

"Ah that is where I live now" the old lady said pointing to a rundown house.

Yui's eyes widened in surprise,

"Gr-Grandma…you're joking right? You live here all alone?" Yui said looking shocked.

"Mm…I was thrown out by my family a year ago and I found some meagre work to get myself money for food…and I haven't had anything to eat for about 2-3 days since I wasn't well…so I'm planning on eating quite a lot today" the lady said smiling at Yui.

"Gr-Grandma…" Yui stuttered looking disheartened.

"Don't look so sad my dear, would you like to eat dinner with me? It's been a while since I've had anyone eat with me" she said smiling at Yui.

Yui nodded completely forgetting about completing the guardian form.

-2 hours later, at the guild-

Though most of the guild had its usual cheer, the girls sitting opposite to Mira seemed to be a bit down.

"I wonder if she completed the fire guardian form today" Lucy said twirling her glass absentmindedly, having just finished her vanilla milkshake.

"She said she would complete it today right? Besides, she wouldn't decline a drink with us if it wasn't for something that important" Lisanna said smiling.

"That's true, Lucy. So don't worry too much, ok?" Mira said patting Lucy's head.

Lucy pouted and huffed,

"I'm still worried" she said, puffing her cheek.

"Ah I know! Let's go to Yui's place and visit her" Miana said grinning.

"Ah that's a great idea" Lisanna and Levy agreed grinning.

"Let's do that" Lucy said smiling broadly.

"Finally" Levy and Miana teased her chuckling.

"Stop teasing me already" Lucy said pouting.

"Do tell me how she is alright? I was told that it will take a toll on her body" Mira said smiling.

"Sure" the girls chorused.

-Back with Yui-

"The food's ready Grandma" Yui called out from the kitchen smiling brightly.

The old lady picked up a vial that contained a white substance, with black shadows just disappearing off its edges.

"_Use it properly…she absolutely must not complete her guardian form"_

"Grandma?" Yui called again peeking out from the kitchen when the old lady didn't answer.

"Ah sorry my dear…I was just so happy that I finally had some company…just a nostalgic feeling" the old lady said smiling apologetically.

Yui huffed out a sigh shaking her head with a soft smile on her lips.

"Go and wash up, I'll set the food on the table since you went to the trouble to prepare the dishes for dinner" she said pushing Yui towards the washroom.

"A-Ah ok" Yui said smiling slightly before going in.

The old lady went back to the food and carefully portioned it out for both of them and set the table. She brought the vial and sprinkled the white substance over Yui's portion. Black shadows appeared as she sprinkled it over the food but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"_I hope you forgive me for this…it was an order"_

-At Yui's house-

The doorbell rang once and rang again within seconds.

"I'm coming!" Ushina called out as she went to open the door.

To her surprise instead of Danzo, Yui or Aati she found four girls smiling shyly at her,

"Hello Dreya san" the girls chorused.

"Oh my…what a surprise…come in girls" Ushina said smiling at them.

"Pardon the intrusion" the girls chorused as they went in.

"Make yourselves comfortable girls. Is tea alright?" Ushina asked looking at them.

"Um…if it's okay, can we have- " Lucy began only to be interrupted by Miana,

"Just water would do Dreya san" Miana said grinning and talking informally.

Ushina laughed and nodded as she went ahead to the kitchen to get water and glasses for them.

"Mi! You shouldn't talk so informally to Dreya san" Lucy reprimanded her.

Levy and Lisanna nodded looking uncomfortable. Miana pouted,

"But- "

Before Miana could defend herself a loud banging of the door caught the attention of the girls. Ushina came out of the kitchen looking slightly worried,

"Who was that girls?" Ushina questioned.

"We don't know Dreya san" Lucy answered.

Ushina and the girls went to get the door but to their surprise they found no one. A weird looking note was at the doorstep,

_**If you want to find your precious daughter, go save her before it's too late"**_

Ushina's eyes widened as she saw the note.

"Yui…" Ushina whispered looking grieved.

"Dreya san, did Yui not come back home in all this time?" Lucy questioned wanting to act quickly.

Ushina shook her head,

"It seems like there is something drawn at the back of the note Dreya san" Levy pointed out her sharp eyes noticing the shadow of the back.

Ushina quickly turned the note back and true enough just as Levy had said there were directions and a point was marked in black. Before any of the five could register what to do next the note disappeared.

"Dreya san let's go to where to black pint was for now" Levy said looking determined, Ushina nodded just barely.

"She told us she would complete her guardian form today…to think we let her go alone…we're really sorry Dreya san" Lucy said bowing in front of Ushina.

"Raise your head my dear…it's not your fault. Let's go quickly before it's too late" Ushina said gathering air around her.

-Back with Yui-

A glass rolled on the floor with water spilling out of it as Yui dropped it before fainting. The old lady loomed over Yui, a slight look of discomfort on her face. Smoke covered the old lady and slowly the silhouette stood straight instead of slumping.

"_To think I have to do something like this to someone as kind as you…I'm deeply sorry"_

**What is going to happen now? Who is this old lady? What is going to happen to Yui?  
Keep reading to find out ^_^  
(I wrote quite a long chapter to compensate for being late. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^)  
Do R&amp;R my dear readers ^_^  
Until next, time adios amigos :D**


	15. Shut Down

**Here comes the next chapter :D  
Have fun reading ^_^**

* * *

_**~ Previously ~**_

_-Back with Yui-_

_A glass rolled on the floor with water spilling out of it as Yui dropped it before fainting. The old lady loomed over Yui, a slight look of discomfort on her face. Smoke covered the old lady and slowly the silhouette stood straight instead of slumping._

_"To think I have to do something like this to someone as kind as you…I'm deeply sorry"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The slouched form of the old woman stood straight and tall, the wrinkled features of old age turning into the facial features of a handsome young man. Jiro stood over Yui's body a pained expression crossing his features,

"_I have sent your location to your mother…this is the only thing I could do for you…I'm deeply sorry…though you're a complete stranger I can do something for you…but I'm helpless to help my Mistress and save her…"_

Jiro looked over his shoulder at Yui's unconscious form before leaving the place…

* * *

-Back at the Guild-

"Ichiru" Shihei called out looking slightly unsure of what to do next.

Ichiru's eyes widened,

"_Shi-Shihei just called out to me?"_ Ichiru thought to himself, staring open-mouthed at Shihei.

Mira gave him a soft pat on his back,

"Go on" she whispered smiling brightly.

"Y-Yea" Ichiru murmured and nodded at Shihei.

_"It's okay Shihei…everything will be fine…please just make up with Ichiru…he also had a lot going on…he was suffering all alone too…"_

Yui's words came back to Shihei as he saw the joy and surprise on Ichiru's face. Shihei didn't realize the depth of Ichiru's joy of being able to be with him again.

The two boys walked outside for privacy with Shihei determined to tell Ichiru about his feelings and clear up everything that was told to him. He wanted to confirm the truth behind his past with Tosen and the Kuroi Bandits. He wanted to know what had actually happened.

"I think this is good enough Shihei" Ichiru said softly as he sat down on a bench.

Shihei's fingers trembled slightly as he turned to look at Ichiru,

"I know why you asked me to come with you…sit down…I'll listen to everything" Ichiru said smiling.

* * *

-With Ushina and the girls-

"Dreya san…isn't this…the place that was marked in the note?" Lucy questioned looking all around and finding nothing.

"Not quite yet darling. I don't sense her yet" Ushina said walking up the stairs Yui had walked just a few hours before.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling…my gut is telling me she's in danger" Miana muttered looking distressed.

"Don't worry my dear, we're almost there" Ushina said as she rushed ahead feeling Yui's magic getting stronger.

"I can sense her…but her magic is so weak…" Ushina said looking worried.

The girls followed her lead only to find her come to a frozen standstill a little while later. The girls followed her petrified gaze to find Yui sprawled on the floor her body a sickly blue and purple, with a layer of sweat all over her body.

"Yui!" Lucy yelled and immediately ran and knelt down next to her.

Ushina was too shocked to move; Miana understood that and took control of the situation.

"_The flames will listen to what you want and turn into what you need in a situation…but you need to take command of your flames…who your flames destroy or protect is up to you…always remember that"_

"_Ah as usual…I bring her to play and you start training them"_

"Lucy stand aside, all of you help me get her on to this carriage. We can take her back home and don't worry this won't hurt her or anyone else" Miana said immediately making a carriage made of fire, big enough to accommodate everyone, suppressing the memory that hit her.

Lucy did as she was told and the flames didn't hurt anyone as Miana had said. The girls quickly got on after Yui was put on it followed by Ushina. Miana quickly steered the carriage back to the Dreya house.

A tear slid down Ushina's cheek as her trembling fingers traced Yui's cold cheek. Lucy placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Please don't worry Dreya san…she'll be fine" Lucy whispered.

Ushina nodded as she tried healing Yui. Miana quickened the pace of the carriage and soon the company was at their house. Miana dispersed the fire as soon as they reached and they quickly helped Ushina to put Yui to bed and the girls waited outside.

"I hope she'll be fine" Levy muttered softly.

-Half an hour later-

Ushina came out looking very worried and drained. The girls quickly surrounded her,

"What's wrong Dreya san?" Lucy questioned her eyes reflecting her worry.

"She's been poisoned with strong black magic…since she is a user of elemental magic her entire body functions have shut down" Ushina said tightly clasping her fingers.

"What…" Lucy said stumbling back to be caught in time by Miana.

"Lucy…get a hold of yourself" Miana chided motioning at how strung Ushina was.

Lucy nodded and placed a hand on Ushina's shoulder,

"How bad is it Dreya san?" she questioned gently.

"I'll be glad if she will be able to get back to herself in 4-5 days" Ushina mumbled her brows burrowed in worry.

"4-5 days?" Miana said her eyes wide.

"Yes…" Ushina mumbled her eyes clouded over in worry.

"Bu-But her guardian forms…and also…the next key" Levy said covering her mouth in shock.

"I know…but we have to put it off for now…she is barely breathing" Ushina said looking downcast.

"But that can't happen! She can't get the key for another five years if she misses the opportunity now!" Lucy said her wide,

"But…she is so hurt…and I can't even do anything to help her…" Lucy mumbled tears stinging her eyes.

"Let's call Polyushka san…she'll know what to do" Lisanna suggested.

"That's a great idea…I'll go get her right now" Levy said turning to leave when Miana caught her arm.

"It's so late in the evening and you want to alone? Gajeel kun won't let us hear the end of it. We'll go together and get her" Miana said overlooking Levy's red face.

"Mama please look after Yu, I'll be back with Polyushka san and the girls within an hour" Miana said.

"Of course my dears…please be careful alright?" Ushina said kissing the girls' foreheads in turn.

"We will…I'll take responsibility for them" Miana said as she ushered the girls out.

"_Saishono…what do should we do now…our fears have come true…let's hope the worst case scenario isn't the case…"_ Ushina thought to herself looking worried as she watched the retreating backs of the girls.

* * *

-An hour later-

Danzo knocked on the door suppressing his urge to yawn. It had been a really long day and he was completely exhausted. He had met Aati on the way and the two of them headed home together. Aati looked at Danzo a worried look in his eyes as he waited for Ushina to open the door. A flustered Ushina opened the door,

"Ah I'm so sorry Polyushka san, I- ah Danzo…Aati…" Ushina stammered when she realized it was Danzo and Aati at the door and not the girls.

"Polyushka san? Why would she come here? What's going on?" Danzo questioned his exhaustion disappearing when he heard the healer's name.

"Come in…I'll explain" Ushina said looking grim.

Danzo rushed up to Yui's room not hearing the rest of Ushina's sentence with Aati following close behind.

-With the girls-

"_Damn it…damn it all"_ Miana thought to herself tightening her fists.

"Ah we reached…this is Polyushka san's house" Levy said pointing to the little cottage.

"Let's go…we don't have much time left to save her" Lucy said taking lead and knocking on the door.

* * *

-In the Dreya house-

Danzo's face went white when he saw his beloved daughter hardly breathing with shallow pants. Her arms up to her elbows and her legs up to her knees had turned blue. She was sweating excessively even though the cold air from the open window had made the room extremely chilly.

"Wh-What is this…h-how did this happen?" Danzo muttered his eyes wide.

"Ni san…please calm down" Aati said his voice shaking incredibly.

Danzo rushed downstairs and held Ushina by the shoulders,

"What happened to our daughter? What happened?!" Danzo said his voice rising, completely out of his control.

"Calm down Danzo! She is already pain…don't yell" Ushina said tightening her fists.

"Bu-But nee san…this…how did this happen?" Aati questioned trying his best to retain Danzo from breaking anything.

"The girls have no idea what happened to Yui. The last they heard of her was in the evening when she left the guild. She had said she was going to complete her Fire Guardian form today. The girls came to our house looking for her and the next thing I know is there's loud banging on our door and…a-and the next thing I see is…Yui…Yui…" Ushina sat down her voice trembling.

Danzo immediately hugged her, his eyes filled with worry. Ushina trembled against him unable to hold back her distress.

"I-It'll be fine nee-"

Before Aati could complete his sentence, three loud, sharp knocks were heard.

"Th-That must be them" Ushina said rising up.

"Sit down nee san, I'll go open the door" Aati said already halfway to the door.

A really annoyed and half-asleep Polyushka stormed inside not even greeting Aati.

"Where is that girl?" she said looking extremely annoyed.

"Please come this way" Ushina said leading the way to Yui's room.

"All of you scram" Polyushka yelled chasing the others away.

"_What has that stupid girl got herself into this time?"_ Polyushka thought to herself as she followed Ushina.

Danzo, Aati and the girls waited anxiously in the hall. In about 15 minutes Polyushka and Ushina came down. Polyushka looked completely deflated and exhausted. She still had a few sweat drops on her temples as she walked out without greeting the others again.

"Do as I instructed. I'll come tomorrow morning to see her" Polyushka said to Ushina before leaving and banging the door behind her.

"How is Yu Mama?" Miana questioned stepping up to her almost immediately after Polyushka left.

"_Did that girl just address Ushina as Mama?"_ Danzo thought to himself surprised.

"Polyushka san treated her quite well…it's a pity that I can only support her and not heal her completely…" Ushina said wringing her hands.

"But…we're jealous of you Mama…we can't even do that much for her" Miana said looking at Ushina, a heart wrenching expression on her face.

Lucy, Levy and Lisanna had similar expressions on their faces as they stood unable to say anything. Ushina pulled the four girls into a gentle hug,

"You all being there for her in itself is a big support for her my dears…don't worry too much about it" Ushina said her voice shaking lightly.

Ushina let go of the girls and ruffled their hair in turn. Miana tightened her fists,

"If only I had gone with her…damn it…" she mumbled suppressing her desire to break something, putting out the flames licking up her arms.

"She isn't the type of person to give up easily my dear…I'm afraid something else has happened…but this confirms our fears…" Ushina said sternly.

"What fear Dreya san?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Someone is trying to interfere with her completing her guardian forms…not to mention we suspect it's the work of a certain mind manipulating mage whom she defeated two years ago…" Ushina said her face grim.

"No way…yo-you don't mean him?!" Lucy said goosebumps erupting all over her body.

"Saishono suspects he is trying to hinder her from completing her guardian forms as soon as she gets the key…dragons seals are not to be made light of you see…the body needs to be in optimal condition for a dragon's seal to leave minimal damage" Ushina said wringing her hands in despair.

"Bu-But Minikui is in the Council Prison! How is he doing this to Yui?" Lucy questioned.

"That is what we don't know as yet my dear…we will have to figure it out before it becomes too late" Ushina said looking in the direction of Yui's room.

"We know so far that a dark mage is after her…we just need to protect her as it is…" Miana said tightening her fists.

Miana looked at Ushina with a broken expression,

"I'm sorry Mama…like I said last time I brought in the entire gang…but this isn't quite the reunion I was thinking of…" Miana muttered tightening her fists.

"Dreya san" Lucy said her lower lip trembling.

"It's alright sweetheart just call me Mama, just like Yui does. It goes for you girls too" Ushina said smiling gently as she gently placed her palm on Miana's head.

Miana nodded not saying anything. Her eyes clouded over and a vague memory hit her head. She shook her head clearing the images.

"Inform the others at the guild too my dears…I will keep her safe here" Ushina said bidding the girls goodbye.

"Not quite the news we wanted to relay Dreya san…" Levy said looking downcast.

"She's a tough fighter my dear…there's nothing we can do but believe in her for now" Ushina said patting Levy's head gently.

All the girls looked downcast as they hugged Ushina collectively one last time before leaving.

"_Minikui…"_ Ushina thought to herself rage filling her.

"Ushina…you have more to say right?" Danzo said looking through her façade.

-With the girls-

"All of you head back home, it's quite late now. We'll talk to the others in the morning" Miana said as the girls gathered in a circle.

"Alright…see you all tomorrow" the girls all exchanged greetings before going their separate ways.

"_Who was that man with dark blue hair…who was training me…what the hell are these memories?"_ Miana thought to herself frowning.

* * *

**If Minikui is in the Council Prison, who is the dark mage going after Yui? What is going to happen to Yui now? What're the memories that Miana is suppressing?  
Keep reading to find out ^^  
Until next time adios amigos :D**


End file.
